A Cheesy Love Quote
by Land of Fluff and Frogs
Summary: Bro Strider aims to get his revenge for Vriska against Terezi, even if it means a couple deaths. ((Written by Feferi and Vriska admin.))
1. Chapter 1

Terezi was wearing her usual jeans and shirt, not really a flattering outfit but also not too bad looking either. It was tight enough to show off her curves but not tight enough to make her look like a slut. She was sitting on a park bench. She loved the outdoors and always spent her free time at this park. It was perfect for her; not to crowded that she had to worry about running into people or have to worry about loud young children, but still crowded enough that she felt safe there alone. There was to many people there for someone to think trying to take advantage of her blindness and try to hurt or grope her. She loved to sit down and feel the sun on her face while she "read" or texted her friends. Today she was sitting there texting her friends, she had her ear-buds in so her phone could read her her messages, she couldn't see them of course. She didn't realize the park was basically empty on account of there was a carnival in town that month.

A few feet away, Karkat's gaze had locked on Terezi. That was her, the girl Bro Strider wanted. He didn't exactly have a problem with it, as long as no one saw. He took a couple steps forward to get a better look, making sure this was her. Terezi Pyrope, victim of the sun. Definitely her; red shades to protect her eyes and all. He didn't say a word as he approached her, just wrapping his arm around her waist.

She jumped when she felt his arms lock around her, she wasn't use to people touching her like that out of the blue. Yes her friends would hug her like that, but usually she would hear them approach or they would say something, they knew how much she hated not knowing what was going on. She slowly reached up and pulled her ear-buds out of her ears. She reached up to feel his face to see if she could tell who it was, "Dave?" She asked softly, knowing he had a little bit of a crush on her. She would not put it past him to do this.

"Try again, sweetheart." His hand slipped down from her waist to take her hand. "I want you to come with me, alright?"

She didn't recognize his voice at all. She pulled her hand from his and tried to get up, not liking her odds. She started to listen carefully to see if anyone was around that could help her if this turned south. Her heart dropped when she realized they were all alone in the park. She started mentally cursing at herself for being stupid enough to cut off her one real outlet to the world. She put herself in danger by using both her ear-buds, she usually used just one so she could still hear what was going on around her, but of course she had to be dumb and use both this time.

Karkat took hold of her wrist, not so gently either. "C'mon, babe," he muttered, heading towards the entrance of the park.

She stopped dead in her tracks refusing to move forward at all. "Don't call me babe." She hissed at him, ripping her wrist from his grasp before turning around and starting to run away. She had her arms spread out in front of her as far as they would go, she didn't have her cane and was terrified she was going to run into a tree. She was running slower then she could but she really didn't know this part of the park well, but she did know the park had a lot of trees with exposed roots.

Easily, he caught up to her. "Cute," he practically growled, grabbing her by the hair and dragging her back. "We're leaving now," he hissed into her ear.

She yelped out in pain as she was suddenly jerked back. She dropped to the ground, forcing him to drag her, if she had to go she was not going easily. "Please," She begged not knowing why he would want to do this. "I'm not worth anything, I can't do anything for you, I'm blind." She whimpered in fear.

"Oh, trust me, I know. You're still coming with me." He grabbed her shirt this time, pulling her up.

"Why?"

She leaned away from him thinking about getting away now that he didn't have her hair. She was perfectly okay with ripping her shirt off and running blindly away, at least people would notice her and help. She just had to hope she didn't trip, she needed to trust her luck and sense of direction.

"I need you," he hissed. "Fucking come with me, would you? I don't want to have to hurt you."

"You already are." She spat back, grabbing the hand that held her shirt, she ripped it off, tearing her shirt in the process. She spun around and blindly ran, not caring that her shirt had a giant hole over her chest, or that there was a good chance she could hit a tree or trip on a root. All she was thinking about was getting away. "Help!" She screamed as loud as she could.

Karkat hissed. Clearly this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. He ran after her again. "I have a knife, you know," he growled at her/

She felt a tree in front of her. She turned around and back up so it was against her back. Maybe she could climb it? She thought. It wasn't that hard to climb trees and she could do it by feel if she needed too. "Yeah right, if you did you would have taken it out by now. I know I'm causing enough trouble for you to need to use it. That is /if/ you had one."

He pulled his switchblade from his pocket, flicking it open and holding it against her throat. "Wanna fucking doubt me, sister?"

She froze. Fuck, he wasn't lying. She knew she was screwed now. "Please." She begged, terror causing her to choke up. She swallowed thickly backing up into the tree as far as she could.

"I won't have to if you follow me like a good little girl," he responded easily, not making any moves backwards; in fact, he pinned her against the tree with his other hand.

She nodded ever so slightly, and grabbed the hand he held her to the tree with. If she was going to follow him she need some part of him to hold onto, otherwise she would lose track of him or trip. "Why do you need me?" She asked softly.

"Reasons," he mumbled, putting the knife away.

She sighed and grabbed on to him giving up. She knew she had no chance of getting away anymore. She figured if she followed him and didn't give him a hard time he would be less likely t hurt her, or at least not hurt her as bad.

He led her out calmly, taking her hand and walking out, looking just about as casual as possible.

She was sobbing quietly as he led her out. She took his hand and followed him out, stumbling often without her cane. She hated not knowing what was in front of her, it made her feel weak and vulnerable.

He led her to the car, where Bro sat in the front seat.

She climbed in, feeling around to figure out her surroundings. She didn't realize someone else was in the car. Once she was in the car she sat down and curled up into a ball, scared out of her mind. She did have one good thing to hold on to, she still had her phone. Karkat never thought to take it, and somehow she didn't lose it when she tried to run.

Karkat kept glancing back.

"Terezi Pyrope?" Bro spoke, starting the car.

She looked up recognizing the voice, but not remembering who it belonged to. "Yes?" She asked softly, still not uncurling from her ball.

"Mmm, good job, kid, got the right girl." He nodded at Karkat, who nodded in return as Bro drove home as if nothing had happened.

"Where are you taking me?" She whimpered, fear evident in her voice. She sounded like a scared little kid. "Why do you want /me/?"

"Honey, you don't need to know that right now." He smirked, tapping his fingers on the wheel.

"Please" She begged looking up at them with a tear streaked face.

"Nah."

"What did I ever do to you?"

"I'm surprised you don't remember," he smirked.

She shook her head, starting to tremble.

"Hm." He shrugged it off, finally pulling into his driveway. "Karkat, take her down to the basement."

"Don't remember what?" She asked softly. Not making any move to follow Karkat out of the car.

He didn't answer. Karkat got out, opening her door and dragging her out. "C'mon."

She didn't move forcing him to drag her, when it dawns on her. Vriska. Her ex-best friend Vriska. She knew something was up with her; lately she was acting out and getting in all kinds of trouble. She was changing, and for the worse. When she decided to confront her on this she told her she joined a gang, "The suns". Vriska wanted her to join too, they could rule the town together in this gang, she said. But stupid old Terezi called her crazy, she said she made everything up. She even went as far as to accuse her of doing to get attention, said she was jealous of all the attention Terezi got because of her new disability. They fight, and everything went downhill. They haven't spoken since. The last thing Vriska told her was that she hated her know and would make sure she paid for what she said. "Was this all Vriska's idea? To get me back for laughing at her?" She asked sounding pissed off now.

"All Vriska's idea." Karkat laughed. "Right. Honey, you called out the entire gang, you're not gonna get away with it."

"Wait, she wasn't kidding?" She asked sounding horrified. "I thought this was a prank to get back at me. I didn't think that bitch would go this far, we were the scourge sisters for god's sake. Why would she turn on me like this?"

"It wasn't all her." Bro spoke up, smile evident in his voice. "You fucked around with my Vriska a bit too much."

"What did I do to deserve this? And when was she /your/ Vriska. You sound way to old to be dating her." She said, assuming Bro was not that high up in the gang.

"You'd be surprised."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Karkat, basement," Bro barked. Karkat grabbed her hands, tugging her down the stairs.

She pulled against him, trying to get away. She figured if she went down to the basement there was no way she was coming out alive, so why not fight now, even if it means he might kill her. At least she went down fighting.


	2. Chapter 2

Bro stood behind her, grabbing her shoulders with firm hands. "You're already here, sweetheart. There's no point."

She still struggled underneath his grip, refusing to give up. "Don't call me that." She hissed, fed up with all the pet names, why the hell was he calling her that when he most likely planned on killing her.

"You'd better learn fast that I'll call you what I want to call you and you'll like it." His grip tightened.

She turned around and spat in his face, hitting it dead center. She was good at telling where a person's face was depending how their voice sounded.

Bro growled, wiping his face and grabbing her by the throat. "You'd better fucking watch it, girly."

She gasped as his hand closed around her throat. She nodded gently, as tears started to fill her eyes again. "Please." She begged, "Just let me go. I won't tell anyone. I don't even know what you look like."

"Get downstairs," he growled, releasing her.

"Just let me go, please." She begged, not moving towards the stairs.

"No. Get downstairs." He pointed, all the threatening he needed in his voice.

She followed his hand with her's to see where he was pointing to. "I need some way to get down the stairs without falling." She pointed out, assuming there wasn't a railing for her to hold on to.

"Karkat."  
Karkat sighed, grabbing her hand. "Hurry up, damn it."

She latched on to him knowing there was no point in fighting now. She followed him tripping as they walked down the stairs and falling into him.

Karkat stumbled a bit, catching her on the bottom step. "Fucking blind girls," he mumbled.

She leaned against him for a minute trying to regain her bearings, "It's not like I choose to be blind." She sighed, listening carefully to the acoustics of the room. It helped her know the size and general shape of the room.

He snorted, rolling his eyes. "Alright, have fun." He started back toward the stairs.

"Wait." She called out, "Can I please have a new shirt at least?" She asked softly, fingering the giant hole in the front of her shirt.

Karkat turned to her, sighing. "Am I supposed to be your slave?"

"Please." She begged managing to look him dead in the eyes when she said this, hoping it would make him feel uncomfortable and pressure him into getting her a shirt.

He stared her right back, knowing she couldn't see him but doing it to add to the threatening effect nonetheless. "No."

"Why?" She asked softly, walking over to a corner to sit in it with her back to the wall. That way no one can sneak up behind her.

"Because I'm not here to wait on you."

"But I can't go get one for myself." She sighed bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs.

"Then /deal/."

"Please." She said softly, as if she had already given up on the argument. She put her face to her knees, closing in on herself.

Karkat turned, starting up the stairs.

She listened to him as he went up the stairs, tears streaming down her face yet again.

She locked her dead eyes on the door as she heard it creak open. She was starving, it was hours since she was locked down there and she hasn't eaten since breakfast.

Karkat practically stormed down the stairs with her plate of toast and cheezits, and a bottle of water. He threw the water bottle towards her, walking with the rest of her food. "He told me to stay down here and watch you so you don't choke," he muttered, taking a seat next to her and setting the plate in front of her.

She reached around for the water bottle, it rolled away when it landed and she didn't hear where it went. She sat up and started to eat the toast with one hand while still looking for the bottle with the other. She wanted to be done eating as soon as possible, it made her nervous  
to have Karkat down there with her.

Karkat stood up, kicking the water bottle back into her reach.

She grabbed it, "Thank you." She whispered before going back to eat. Both the bread and the cheezits tasted stale.

He muttered something like "No big deal," before going back to watching her eat.

She nodded and went back to eating, after a couple of minutes of blindly staring at him she put her toast down and wiped her hands clean on her shirt. "Can I feel your face?" She asked softly, reaching out towards him.

Taken by surprise somewhat, he didn't answer for a minute. "... What?"

"Can I feel your face?' She asked again. "So I can know what you look like?"

"Well why do you wanna know what I look like?" He moved back a bit.

She shrugged, "I just do, I hate not knowing what things look like. I usually can get by pretty well by sound but..."She trailed off, looking at him with pleading eyes.

Karkat looked away, not wanting to look at those stupid pleasing eyes... They were actually starting to make him melt. No, fuck no, he couldn't let that happen. "Fine. Touch me."

She nodded and slowly reached out to him, gently running her hand across his face taking in every detail. She ran her fingers over his lips and across his cheeks to his eyes, before running her fingers through his hair.

He closed his eyes, permanent scowl on his face as usual, though he had to admit that he kind of did like the touch.

"Why are you always frowning?" She asked him softly, not removing her hand from his face.

"'Cause nothing is worth smiling about," he muttered.

"Why do you say that? There is always a reason to smile." She sighed, "Even now."

"Yeah, maybe in your world of butterflies and rainbows."

She laughed, "Yeah I so live in a world of butterflies and rainbows." She traced her hand from his lips, down his neck following every curve of his chin and neck. "I just learned sitting around and sulking will never get you anywhere, so you might as well as try to look for a reason to smile."

"Yeah, well, I don't want to look for one." He snapped.

"Why not? What happened that made you so angry at the world?" She asked softly, removing her hand from his face and going back to eating again.

He growled a bit. "None of your fucking business."

She sighed, "It must have been pretty bad if you don't want to tell me. You can tell me you know, it's not like I'm going to live much longer." She sighed, guessing they were planning on killing her.

"I don't think he wants to kill you. Knowing him, he probably wants you to suffer."

She laughed dryly, "Yeah, that makes me feel so much better. But even if that's the case you can still tell me."

"No." He stood up.

"Please." She asked softly, reaching out to him, not wanting to be alone.

"I don't think so."

"Why?" She asked softly, not letting go of him. She really didn't want him to leave.

"Get off me," he muttered, shaking his arm away.

"Please don't leave." She begged him, blindly reaching out for him again.

"I have to."

"Why?" She asked. "I don't want to be alone down here."

"Sucks to suck," he muttered.

"Really? What happened to make you so angry and douche? You can't naturally by like this." She snapped back letting him go in frustration.

"Maybe I am!"

"No, I know you're not." She sighed, "No one is naturally this angry at everything. Something had to happen, just tell me. It's not like I'm going to judge you."

"Don't fucking pressure me!"

"I'm not pressuring you." She whispered, 'I just want to help you."

"Well it's too fucking late to help me, shitstain." He turned for the stairs.

"Why do you think that, you can always try to fix it." She sighed, "It's never to late."

"Shut the fuck up." Karkat opened the door.

"Okay, I will. Please don't leave me." She begged, really not wanting to be alone.

"Nope."

"Please, I know he wants to hurt me, and bad. Please don't leave me alone down here."

Karkat clenched his fists. "I don't care!"

She crawled out towards him, her eyes filling with tears as she realizes what she got herself into. "I just don't want to be alone. Please don't leave me."

"Shut the fuck up!" he shouted again, running up the stairs and slamming the door. Shit, he couldn't let the guilt get to him now. He could feel tears burning his eyes.

She jumped when she heard the door slam shut. She sat there facing the door hoping he would come back down, but after a couple of minutes of nothing, she crawled back to her corner and curled up into a ball sobbing and trembling in fear.


	3. Chapter 3

Bro sat on the couch, beer in his hand.

Karkat walked over to him and sat down next to him. "She's done eating." He grumbled

"Yeah? Good."

"Yeah, and what do you plan on doing with her. We can't just keep her in the basement forever."

"See that over there?" He nodded at the knife sitting nonchalantly on the coffee table. "Go take that and use it."

"I'm not killing her." He growled, "I agreed to help take and hold her. Not kill her."

"I didn't say to kill her. I can take care of that. Just go maim her."

He hesitated but grabbed the knife anyway.

Terezi filched when she heard the door open again.

His hands had started to shake as he descended down the stairs. He couldn't do this. No, but he had to. Shit...

"Karkat?" She called out softly, as she heard him coming down the stairs. She sounded completely petrified.

"Y-Yeah, it's me," he muttered, shutting the door with his free hand. He chewed his lip, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"You came back?" She asked, hope filling her voice. "Why are you nervous?" She asked hearing the hesitation in his voice.

He breathed out. Shit, this was it. "Yeah, I came back." He chose to ignore the last question.

She smiled, "Thanks for coming back to stay with me." She whispered, "I don't know why but I feel safer with you here." She laughed softly, knowing it probably wasn't good for her to feel safe with her kidnapper.

Fuck. Oh, /fuck/ he couldn't do this. No way in hell. He dropped the knife, falling to his knees and burying his face in his hands.

She flinched when she heard the clang of the metal hitting the floor. "Karkat?" She called out softly, as she reached out to find him. "What was that?"

"F-Fuck, shit, I... I'm so fucking sorry..." he choked out, not looking up to bother.

"What for?" She asked, crawling away from her corner to where she heard the thing drop.

"Don't touch that!" He grabbed her by the wrists suddenly, pulling her up to him. "Don't touch that."

She yelped when he grabbed her and tried to squirm free. "I'm sorry," She gasped, still trying as hard as she could to get out of his grasp. "Please don't hurt me."

"Relax, please, relax." He stared her in the eyes, though she couldn't see him anyway. "I can't hurt you. I'm going to get you out of here." His voice was hushed.

She kept fighting him not even listening to him. All she was thinking was to get him to let her go. When she started kicking her legs out she ended up kicking the knife. She froze fear filling her as she realized what he dropped. She started fighting him even harder, convinced he just wanted to hurt her. "You're lying!" She yelled.

"Terezi, you have to trust me!" he yelled back, his grip on her wrists tightening. "I promise you I'm not going to hurt you."

"Why would I trust you" She hissed back. "You're the one who brought me here, you're the one who came down here to hurt me, and you're the one who is hurting me now." She kept fighting him, with no intention of stopping.

"Stop fighting me and I can show you why!"

She calmed down a little. She stopped fighting him, but she still didn't trust him. "How can you show me?" She sighed. "I can't see remember?" She hissed at him.

He tilted her head up so he could see her eyes again. "Because it's getting harder and harder for me to watch you suffer like this. Please trust me. I need you to trust me so I can get you back to safety."

She was crying and trembling in fear again, "How can I trust you when all you have done is hurt me?" She asked softly, "Even now you are hurting me." She whispered.

"Because it's his fault, not mine. Listen, I can explain if you let me take you out of here. Please, /please/ trust me."

She sighed, and relaxed a little more. "It's not like I have any other choice." She sighed, going limp to show him she won't fight him anymore.

"I promise, I'll get you back home safe, okay? Then we can go our separate ways or whatever."

"Why the sudden change?" She asked softly, shifting a little to get more comfortable.

"Because I can't hurt people anymore. I'm not all bad."

"Then why did you start hurting people in the first place?"

"You think I wanted to?"

She shook her head gently, "If you didn't want to hurt people then why did you?"

"Because of him!"

She flinched when he yelled. "Why did he make you?"

"It's... it's too long of a story." He offered his hand.

She nodded and took his hand. "Is it the same reason you're always angry at everything?" She asked softly.

"... Yeah, kind of. I promise, I'll explain everything." He stood up with her.

She nodded and stood up, "How are we going to get out?"

"There's a way out through the closet over here, I think." He grabbed the knife off the floor, just in case, slipping it into his pocket and leading her to the closet.

She grabbed onto his shoulders, and followed him out. "Are you sure he doesn't suspect anything?" She asked softly.

"For all he knows, I'm cutting off your arms right now," he muttered, opening the door.

Her grip tightened a little, and she gasped in fear. "Is that what he wanted to do to me?"

"He wanted to kill you."

She shook as a chill went up her spine. "And this was all really Vriska's idea? I never thought she could hate me that much."

"Teenage drama is pretty bad." He felt around the closet, his hand hitting another doorknob. "Come on."

She laughed softly. "I never thought it would almost get me killed." She followed him out, shading her eyes against his back when the sun hit them.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, you'll be alright."

"If what you're saying is true." She sighed, "Where are we going?" She asked.

"I don't know. Away from here." He took her hand, starting to run towards the woods in the back.

She nodded and followed him, letting him take her hand but still staying behind him. Even with him as a guide she still stumbled often without her cane. Even falling a few times and forcing Kakat to stop. "I'm sorry." She sighed, trying too get up after falling yet again.

He sighed, grabbing her hand and tugging her up.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, leaning against him and breathing heavily, she was beyond tired, and the longer they ran the harder it was to keep going without falling.

"It's fine. Just hold onto me, okay? I'm not leading you into anything."

She shook her head, "It's the roots and bumps in the ground that are getting me." She sighed., "I know you won't lead me into a tree or anything."

"Get on my back."

"What?" She asked confused.

Karkat got onto his knees. "I'm kneeling in front of you right now. Put your arms around my neck, I'm gonna carry you."

"Are you sure this is going to work?" She asked starting to climb on his back.

"Yes. I can go slow."

She sighed, "If you're so sure it's gonna work then go ahead.". She leaned into him holding on tight

Karkat started off quickly into the woods, holding her tightly.

She gripped him tighter, she had vertigo from the movement, and the fact the she couldn't see anything made it worse. She was terrified she was going to fall off.

Karkat stopped was deeper into the woods. "Left, right, or straight?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know. I have no clue where we are."

"It doesn't matter. Just pick a direction."

She listened for a minute, seeing if she can hear a car or anything that could help her pick a direction. "I think I hear cars to the left. Let's try that way." She suggested.

Karkat smiled a bit. She had a good ear when she wasn't being oblivious, he guessed. "Alright, cool." He turned, heading quickly to the left.

She leaned into him again, holding on tight. She felt so disoriented like this and she hated it. "Can you tell me what you see?" She asked softly.

"Trees," he muttered.

She laughed quietly. "That's so descriptive. I mean really what do you see? Birds? Animals? Bushes? Are the leaves colored yet? Can you see animal tracks?" There was an evident sadness in her voice, like she truly missed seeing all of this.

Karkat slowed to a stop. "Do you want to feel it?" he asked, somewhat softly for himself.

She shook her head. "That won't help. I can't feel colors, or feel the animal tracks. I can't feel little ant colonies that march past you when you're in the woods. You can't feel any of that." She sighed, trying to hide her eyes as they started filling with tears.

Karkat sighed a bit, shifting her on his back. "I'm sorry he did that to you."

"Did what?" She asked confused. She gripped him even tighter when he moved her. She was all but paranoid of falling off of him.

"... Shit, did you never see?"

She shook her head. "No, I was able to see for most of my childhood. About three years ago I attacked." She sighed, "I was walking home and I got attacked from behind, I never even got to see who it was. They came up behind me and cut across my eyes, blinding me. I was laying on the ground bleeding for hours before someone helped me. By then it was to late to save my vision, I'm just glad I didn't die." She whispered, you could hear in her voice how much she missed seeing.

"God, I'm sorry." Karkat was getting choked up, that much was evident in his voice. He set her down, turning around and hugging her tightly. "Shit. I'm so fucking sorry."

She was frozen in his arms, "Sorry for what?" She asked softly, not hugging him back and kinda wanting him to let her go.

"I... It was... Initiation..." He only held her tighter.

"You did this to me?" She choked out, "You blinded me. Why me?" She asked softly, "Why me and not anyone else on that street?"

"I-It wasn't like I had a choice and if I could take it all back then I would, just... Please, I'm sorry..."

She was shaking, tears filling her eyes. "Why did you do this to me? I had such a great life before. I could draw beautifully, I had a future. I loved watching the sunsets with my boyfriend, I loved strolling through the woods and watching the wildlife. And I lost all of that, I can't see to draw anymore. He dumped my ass when things got hard, and I can't even walk through the woods without tripping every two feet, let alone watch nature. You ruined my life." She cried, tears starting to fall.

Karkat fell silent, resting his head on top of hers. He wasn't about to show her that he was crying too.

"You almost killed me too. I was inches from death when someone decided to be kind and call 911 for me. They didn't stay though, just left hoping I wouldn't die before help came. You ruined my life so much I tried to kill myself 5 times, it never worked. Too bad. You made my life a living hell." She cried, anger evident in her voice.

"I'm sorry, alright? I didn't have a choice." He closed his eyes, sitting back.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. Don't you get it? You ruined my life. You had a fucking choice and you choose to ruin my life."

"It was that or I died and I didn't expect to ever see you again!"

"So you're okay with ruining someone's life as long as you never have to see them again? As long as you aren't forced to see just how much you affected them?"

"Do you know how much it hurt already to do that to you? I wasn't ever okay with it!"

She sat there silently crying in his arms, "I never wanted this, any of this. What did I do to deserve this?" She cried, referring to both her blindness and her current situation.

"You didn't do anything, okay? I-It wasn't your fault. It's just... Bro..."

"Bro what?"

"He made me."

"I hate this all so much. I just want to be able to see again."

"I-I'm sorry..."

"Can we just...I want to go home." She whispered, finally hugging him back.

"I can get you home," he whispered, picking her up.

She nodded softly, "Can you still tell me what you see?" She asked softly. "I love the woods and I miss seeing them."

"There are trees."

"Wow that's descriptive." She laughed, "I could have guessed that."

He shrugged, figuring she'd feel it.

She laughed. "You aren't very good at leading the blind are you? You would make a terrible guide dog."

"I can lead, I just can't describe."

"Yeah and you led me so well before." She laughed

"Hey, that wasn't my fault!"

"If you guided me better I wouldn't have fallen." She pointed out, enjoying teasing him.

"I was trying to go fast so he wouldn't catch us, okay?"

She nodded accepting that answer. "Do you know where we are? I really want to go home." She sighed, realizing how grave their situation really was. He could show up and catch them at any moment, and if he did she had no hope. He would kill her on the spot.

"... I know. I'm trying to get you there. But first I need to get us away from him."

She nodded, leaning against him. She was so tired and just wanted the whole thing to be over. "If he doesn't find us right away, will he come looking for me again?" She asked softly, wondering if she would ever be safe again.

"... I don't know." He bit his lip. "I mean... if you'd allow it, I would stay with you to make sure you're safe... but I don't blame you if you don't trust me that much yet. I fucked up a lot."

She sighed and shook her head. "I can't do that, I have roommates. I don't want to drag them into this, and they would kill me If I brought my kidnapper home."

He nodded a bit. "Then... Warn them. Or... I'll describe him and you can warn them."

"Would it be better for the if I just disappeared from their lives? I don't want to put them in any danger."

"No. Don't say that. He just wants you. Who are your roommates?"

"Nepeta and Feferi."

He nodded a bit. "Alright, uh..."

"How would I be able to keep them safe? I don't want him hurting them to get to me."

"He won't."

"How do you know that for sure?"

"Because he knows better."

She smiled, "Good then they're safe. Would they be safer if I moved out?" She asked to make sure.

"No. You'll be safe with them, as long as you go wherever they are. Terezi, do not /ever/, under /any/ circumstances, leave yourself alone in that house, you understand?"

She nodded softly and was silent for a moment. "That's not what I meant. I meant if I left them to stay with you until things calmed down." She whispered, wondering why she was so willing to trust herself with a total stranger, who has already tried to hurt her.

"... You really want to stay with me?"

"I think that's the safest option for me right now. And I wouldn't be putting you in any new danger...right?"

"... No."

"No I can't stay with you?" She asked softly, confused and hurt.

"No- I mean, of course you can st...ay..." He trailed off. "A-Actually, I don't think that's the best idea..."

"Why?"

"Because my dad kicked me out of the house and I thought I could go back home but home is with Bro now. I don't want to stay there, but... I have to..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Won't he hurt you for letting me get out though?" She asked softly. "I can't let you go back to him. I'll...I'll..." She thought for a minute. "I'll get Nepeta and Feferi to go on a trip for a couple weeks, they have been wanting to but couldn't afford it. I know I can take enough money from my parents to let them go." She suggested.

"... He wouldn't kill me. I can deal with a couple injuries." He stopped, glancing around at their surroundings and setting her lightly on the ground. He then took her hand and placed it on his wrist, pushing his sleeve up in the process. He had an arm covered in scars, most deep and from Bro, though some of the fainter ones were his own.

Her eyes went wide as she felt his arms, her touch ever so gentle. "I can't let you go back and have him do this to you." She whispered, "I won't let you go back to him."

Karkat looked her in the eyes, silent. Almost everything around them was silent, aside from the few birds and crickets chirping. The way the leaves filtered sunlight through the trees and the way it shone on her face made him smile. She really was beautiful.

"Why did he do this to you?" She asked when he didn't say anything back. "Is this why you are always so sad? Why do you stay with him if he does this?"

"... Because I deserve it. The... The reason I'm sad all the time is that I had to kill the last person I fell for. I can't fucking handle that again and I have to save you." His voice was choked, like he was about to start crying on the spot. There were tears in his eyes.

She didn't catch on to his hint that he was falling for her. "What happened? And why do you think you deserve this?"

"Well... I was a lot more involved in the gang and she was too innocent to have a part in it, even if she knew how to shoot a gun. I got angry at someone in a rival gang and... I threw the knife, but he pushed her in front of him... I-It hit her instead and she died in my arms and - oh god, I killed her..." Everything came out in a rush, even the tears. They poured down his face, though he refused to let out an open sob.

She leaned forward and tried to wipe the tears from his eyes. She pulled him into a hug. "It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. It's his fault. He forced your hand." She whispered into his ear. "Don't let him convince you otherwise."

"I-It's all my fault. I could've protected her. I could've gave my life for her, but instead I killed her. I-I can't just forgive myself for that..."

"Shhhh" She whispered trying to calm him down, "It's not your fault. You couldn't have saved her, Bro seems like the kind of guy that is he wants you dead, you will be dead. You couldn't have protected her. She would have been killed some other way."

He let out a small sob, more of a shuddering breath than anything. "Either way I loved her and she died by my hand. I can't let that happen again."

She smiled, "I know when you find your love things will work out. You just have to come with me and get away from Bro first." She let go of him, "Let me find a phone and call them, to get the apartment to ourselves and we can figure it out from there." She suggested, unwilling to let him have to go back to Bro.

"I hear cars," he said quietly. "Here, get back on my back."

"Is that a yes to my idea then?" She asked as she got back on his back.

"Yeah."

She smiled, "Good, cause I'm never letting you go back to Bro. Not after he did that."

He smiled a bit. "A trip doesn't last forever..."

She shrugged. "I'll find a way to make them accept you. We just can't tell them what happened. Otherwise it shouldn't be that hard."

"... Long night at the bar?" He sniffled, laughing a bit at his own joke.

"Why is that funny to you?" She asked, "Is that how you met Bro? And why did you join his gang in the first place?"

"No, no... It's... I'd rather not talk about it." It had all happened at a club to begin with. He wasn't given much of a choice to begin with. He couldn't admit to her that it had started with a kidnapping.

"Why?" She asked softly, 'You can tell me, I won't judge you. I just really want to know how you got stuck in all of this."

"I... I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to think about it again."

"Oh." She sighed, "Can I ask why your dad kicked you out?"

"He was a drunk most of the time... I decided to try it and he threatened to kill me if I ever drank again. And of course, it was good and it made me look cool, so I did. He hit me a couple of times and told me to get out and never come back... so I didn't."

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, "Are you sure he really didn't want you to come back? Maybe he was just trying to teach you a lesson?"

"I tried to and he looked ready to kill me."

"Ohh. Then you can stay with me,I don't care what they think. We have an extra room that you can use, they will just have to deal with it."

"Oh... Alright."

"Do you not like that?" She asked softly, as she perked up a little, smiling wide, she could now easily hear cars. They must be close to home.

"No, I do."

"You sound hesitant though."

"Yeah, 'cause I'm living with you." He stopped by the trees, seeing the highway and cursing quietly. "Uh... Where do you live again? There's no way we can cross this traffic."

She named a town a few towns over. It was at least an hour drive home. "Why does living with me make you hesitant?"

"I don't know... I don't... I don't really trust easily. I'm kind of a hypocrite." He set her down. "Alright, what's the plan here?"

She smiled as she formed a kinda daring plan. "My plan is to stand in the middle of the road until someone stops, then get them to give us a ride home." She laughed.

"Well that sounds really fucking safe. Here, I'll move back. Uh... Start wandering, I'll act like I lost you," he laughed a bit.

She smiled, glad he was willing to try her plan. "Can you just tell me what's around first? I still don't have my cane and would really like to not walk into a tree."

"Uh..." He took her shoulders, turning her a bit so she wouldn't walk into a tree. "There. Go straight. There's no guard rail, just a curb, but you'll feel it."

She nodded and listened carefully, she at least wanted a feel of where the cars where, she wasn't stupid enough to walk out there totally blind. "Just please warn me if someone is going to hit me." She asked him as she started walking out into traffic playing out her blindness.

Karkat bit his lip as he watched her, suddenly very nervous about the whole thing. He ran out after her after a moment. "Terezi!"

She spun around to face him, standing dead in the center of the road. "Karkat?" She called back, "Where am I?" She yelled back trying not to laugh.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Terezi!" He ran across the road, grabbing onto her wrists. Sure enough, someone pulled over.

She smiled at Karkat. "I told you it would work." She laughed, standing behind him again and holding on to his shoulders as a guide.


	6. Chapter 6

"What the /fuck/?" was the first thing out of the driver's mouth when he rolled down the window. "You idiots could've died out there! Why the hell are you in the middle of the highway?!"  
Karkat took her hand. "She... Well, we got lost, and then she ended up ahead of me somehow." He was pretty much a natural at lying to strangers.

She looked slightly to the left of his face, using her blindness to her advantage. She smiled at him, "Sorry about that, I got a little lost and had no clue there was a road right here." She laughed.

"Huh. So what's the deal here? Where are you dumbasses trying to get?"  
"... Home."

She nodded agreeing. "We got lost in the woods and somehow ended up here. We really need a ride back to Dallas." She pleaded, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"You're in fucking Springtown. That's an /hour/ from here."

"Why do you think we are asking for a ride?"

"... You're lucky I don't have to be somewhere. Get in," he muttered.

She smiled and went to climb in, missing the car door handle on purpose. "Thanks." She said as sweet as possible.

Karkat pulled the door open for her, getting in after her.  
"Yeah, yeah. Where in Dallas?"

She laughed, "I'm not stupid enough to give you my address. Just drop us in the center of town. We can walk from there."

"Wasn't asking for your address, sassy, but alright." He laughed, driving off.

"Wow you're a dick." She whispered so only Karkat would hear her. She started staring into the rear view mirror so it looked like she was staring Sollux down. She wanted to see how much she could creep him out.

Sollux glanced up every now and then at the mirror, rolling his eyes. "Dick? Honey, I was half blind once too, you're not scaring me."  
Karkat snorted, trying to hold back a laugh. He reached for Terezi's hand.

Terezi glared at Karkat for laughing at Sollux's joke. She looked away, and laughed. "It usually works, and I love the reactions. It makes being blind a little more entertaining" She smiled, and let Karkat take her hand.

"Funny, you can't see 'em."

She glared at him. "Yeah so funny. Make fun of the blind girl." She hissed sarcastically. She hated it when people had to make douchy comments on her disability, it always left her wanting to punch him.

He smirked. "I have a right."

"You were /half/ blind, and you seem to be able to see perfectly fine now. You have no right." She glared at him, "Wipe that smirk off your face and grow the hell up."

"Called eye surgery, honey."

"You still have no right

"I think I do, girly. Look, I'm the one driving the car."  
Karkat groaned. "Will you two shut up?"

"I can't look." She hissed at him. "Stay out of this Karkat." She snapped at him.

"Well you fucking know anyway!"  
"Guys, seriously-"  
"Shut it, shouty."  
"Don't tell me to shut it!"

"Don't yell at me." She yelled at Sollux, "Stay out of this Karkat." She snapped at him. You could easily tell Sollux was getting under her skin. She was pissed.

"No, it's my problem too!"

"How is it your problem? You don't know what it feels like to have dicks like him always finding my blindness funny!"

"I'm fucking trying to stand up for you, dipshit, shut up and let me talk," he hissed.

"Make me!" She yelled back, letting go of his hand and crossing her arms. She gave him her most intimidating glare.

His hands flew to his seatbelt, not missing his chance at all. He pulled it off, leaning in quickly and grabbing her by the shirt. He crashed their lips together.

She froze, not expecting this at all. She pulled back a little in shock. She didn't know if she should kiss him back, just sit there and not do anything, or push him off of her. She didn't really know how she felt about him yet, so she just sat there and did nothing.

Karkat sat back, looking away quickly.  
"Got some action here, huh?" Sollux smirked.

"Shut the hell up." She yelled at Sollux. She turned to Karkat, she still looked completely shocked. "What just happened?" She asked him softly.

"N-Nothing," he muttered.

"Karkat. Please." She whispered, "What was that?"

"Nothing, okay? It was nothing." He sighed.

She sighed and leaned away from him a little. "Hey look the dicks silent. That's new." She smirked at Sollux, to get rid of the awkward moment.

"I'm the one driving you home, alright, you better fucking be nice."

She shrugged, "If you stopped being a dick I wouldn't have reason to call you one." She laughed.

"Maybe you should shut up before I kick you out of the car."

She laughed, "You wouldn't have the heart to kick a blind girl out to the streets while we are in the middle of nowhere. That's just cruel."

"You wanna bet?"  
"Terezi, shut up," Karkat muttered nervously, sitting up a bit.

"Why? Are you going to try and make me again?" She snapped at Karkat.

"Do you want to get home tonight or not?" Karkat snapped. "Because we'll probably fucking die if you get us kicked out right now."  
Sollux sat up a bit. "What?"

"Who's to say we won't just fucking die when we get home?" She snapped back. "Or the day after that, or the day after that. Hell, most likely I'll be dead in less than a week." She yelled back, ignoring Sollux.

"You won't be under my watch, alright?!"

"How the hell do you know that? He seemed pretty determined to have me dead. Hell for all I know you want me dead too. For all I know you could be planning on killing me as soon as we get to my apartment."

"I thought you trusted me!"  
Sollux stayed quiet, eyes on the road. He had no idea what was going on and thought maybe he shouldn't interrupt them right now.

"Yeah, barely. Besides my options were pretty limited at the time. It was try my luck with you and hope for the best, or stay and die. Painfully I might add."

"Stop the car," he barked. "I'm fucking walking."  
"No, you're not."

"He will kill you dumbass. And how the hell do you expect me to get home? Huh? I still don't have my damn cane. I'm sorry but I'd rather not have us die tonight thanks."

"You just told me you didn't fucking trust me."

"That doesn't mean I don't want to not go home. Right now I'm staying with you and hoping for the best. It's either that or death. I have no other way to go home, or to protect myself."

Karkat knotted his hands in his hair, screaming in frustration. "You can't fucking do that to me! This isn't a game, Terezi, I want you to live, and you're fucking using me!"

"I know it's not a game. It's my damn life on the line here. I'm trying to do everything I can to not die." She screamed back. "Does it really matter that I'm using you? We both have the same goal here. I'm using you to live and you want me to live, isn't that good enough?"

"Will both of you get the fuck over yourselves?!" Sollux yelled, pulling into a gas station.

"Stay out of it." She yelled back. "Why are we stopping?" She asked, panicked. "Where are we?"

"I need gas," Sollux muttered. "We're in Fort Worth."

She nodded, "Only a half hour and we're home." She sighed.

Sollux got out of the car.  
Karkat turned away, staring out the window.

"What was that earlier?" She asked again, not willing to drop it.

He didn't answer.

"Karkat?" She asked again. "See this is why I'm scared to trust you. You do that and then you ignore me and don't tell me what the hell happened. How do you think I felt? I didn't see it coming or anything. All I knew was that there was suddenly a guy on top of me forcefully kissing me."

"Can't you take a fucking hint? I have dropped so fucking many hints and even when I fucking kissed you you /still/ didn't get it!"

"Get what?" She yelled back, unbuckling and getting in his face now. She was so pissed at both of them.

"How fucking clueless do you have to be?!" So badly, he wanted to punch her dead in her stupid fucking mouth, but at the same time he wanted to kiss her once again just to show her how much she really meant to him.

"I guess I'm just fucking clueless." She yelled back, she grabbed the door handle starting to get out of the car. "Screw this. I'll walk home by myself." She opened the door and got out.


	7. Chapter 7

Karkat screamed once again as soon as she'd shut the door, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his head there. His body began to shake with silent sobs.  
"Where the fuck are you going?" Sollux looked up from the pump.

"Home." She kept walking, even though she had no clue where she was going or how she would get home. "I'm walking." She walked into a car.

"Terezi, get back in the car." Sollux sighed.

"No." She reached out, feeling her way around the car. "I can find my way home."

"Get back in the car."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not letting you get lost and die out there."

"Why would you care? I thought you were going to kick me out earlier."

"I just said that. Get in the fucking car, or so help me."

"What are you going to do, force me back in the car?"

"Yes, now get back in it. Before I have to."

"I doubt you would." She kept walking, slowly with her hands in front of her. If only she had her damn cane, she could leave so much faster.

Sollux finished with the gas, placing the pump back in place and running over and grabbing her. "You're not walking home."

"Why do you even care?" She asked, trying to pull from his grasp.

"Because no one's dying tonight! Is there something wrong with caring, Terezi?"

"You don't even know who I am. And you acted like you hate me. Sorry if I find it so confusing that you care." She let him lead her back to the car.

He opened the door for her, pushing her gently.

She got in the car, and felt Karkat shaking. "Are you okay?" She asked softly, reaching out to him. "I'm sorry I yelled at you.

"Don't," he mumbled, shifting away from her. "I-I'm fine."

"Please.I didn't mean to hurt you." She whispered getting closer and realizing he was crying. "Why are you crying?"

"I-I'm not." He wiped his eyes quickly'

She reached out and touched his cheek. "Yes you are. Why are you crying? What is so important that I'm not getting?"

He said nothing. He couldn't say anything.

"Please just tell me. I can tell you are upset, and it's pretty obvious that it's about whatever it is that I'm to stupid to get. Now just tell me. What am I not getting?"

"Forget it."

"Please. I don't want you to be upset because of me."

"Forget it," he repeated.

She sighed and hugged him. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Don't touch me," he mumbled, though he didn't push her away.

She let go of him, and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry I'm so clueless."

"Yeah," he muttered.

"Are we almost home?" She asked Sollux.

"Half an hour."

She nodded, trying to think of something to say to get rid of the awkward moment. "We have time to kill, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself, Sollux."

"How about no." He started the car again, driving away.

"Please? It's not like we have anything else to talk about. Why don't you start by telling me about how you went blind and how you got your vision back?"

"Got into a fight with my girlfriend's ex and I had eye surgery."

"How did he blind you? And who was the girl you two were fighting for?" She asked curious.

"His fucking ring knocked me in the eye. Her name's Feferi."

"Wait. That's my roommate. Small world, isn't it." She laughed, "And you were only blind in one eye?"

"Only hit me in one. Peixes is your roommate?"

She nodded, "We are actually very close friends." She laughed, "So how long was your eye hurt before you got it fixed?"

"About a year, I think."

She nodded, "What was the fight about?"

"He was trying to get her to join his gang or something. I don't know. I just know she was begging him not to and he wouldn't shut up, so I tried to stand up for her and he threw the first punch. Jealous bastard."

She turned to Karkat. "What does Bro look like?" She asked, wondering if it was him.

"Tall, wears t-shirts, black hat most of the time, and... these dumb pointy sunglasses. He doesn't wear rings, though."

"No, his name was Eridan."

"Ohh yeah, she mentioned him once. Now I remember, she said he was a dick and was clingy and jealous all the time." She leaned against Karkat, tried from such a long day.

"Good." He laughed. "Now I know she'll never leave me for him." Karkat slipped his arm around her absently.

She let him do that, not wanting to upset him again. "I can promise you she won't." She laughed. "What time is it?" She asked yawning.

"About 10:30. Clock's a little off. We're almost there, kid."

She smiled, "Good I can't wait to get home and put this day behind me."

"Yeah, what happened to you? For real, don't just tell me you got lost. I know you're threatened by someone."

Karkat glanced out the window, looking at the signs go by. He didn't answer.

She sighed, not knowing if she could tell him. "I pissed off my friend...who was in a gang." She stopped for a minute trying to figure how to word what happened. "She got the gang to get her revenge... I'm just lucky Karkat had a change of heart."

"Well, shit. If you want, you two can crash at my place tonight... I live in Arlington, it's only about five minutes from here. You really shouldn't be walking in the dark."

"Can we?" She asked softly. "Thank you so much. I was terrified he would come looking for me tonight." She didn't want to admit it, but she also liked the idea of not being alone with Karkat.

"Alright. Hey, um, what's the name of the other one at your place? The furry?"

Karkat started laughing. "You live with a furry?"

"Nepeta." She laughed, "And shes not really a furry...she just really really likes animals. Especially cats."

"She has a tail and pawprint gloves and slippers that she wears in public. I've been out with her. Feferi takes her with us to movie dates. She's a furry."

"Isn't Nepeta Latin for 'catnip' or something?"

"I don't know I never took Latin." She laughed, "And shes really not that bad. Shes like forever a little kid."

"Yeah, a little kid that enjoys violence a bit too much."

"Aw, man, I wanna meet her." Karkat grinned.

"Not if she hears how we met. Like he said, she enjoys violence. And shes very protective of her friends. I've seen her take a guy double her size down before. You don't want to mess with her." She laughed.

"Aw, she doesn't have to hear that."

She smiled, "Just warning you." She laughed. "She can and will mess you up."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it."


	8. Chapter 8

She smiled as they pulled into Sollux's driveway. "Do you have any alcohol?" She asked softly.

"Uh... Yeah, why?"

Karkat's smile fell away. He glanced at her nervously.

She shrugged, "It's been a rough day. I need a little bit of a buzz." She lied, planning on drinking until she couldn't drink anymore, she wanted to be able to forget and relax and sleep.

"Alright, just raid the fridge. My dad doesn't care."

She smiled, "Thanks. Do you want any to or?" She asked getting out of the car with Karkat.

He shook his head. "I'll pass."

She nodded. "Okay. Are you going to join me Karkat?"

"God no," he muttered. He'd promised himself he wouldn't drink after his father kicked him out.

"You don't have to drink anything. I just meant if you were going to stay up and sit with me." She whispered.

"Well... Yeah, I'll sit with you."

She smiled. "Thank you Karkat." She laughed, letting him lead her inside. "You don't happen to still have your old cane lying around, do you?" She asked Sollux.

"I didn't really have one. I had a guide, but... She..." Sollux trailed off. "I'd rather not talk about it. Sorry."

"Ohh. Sorry." She whispered. "It's fine. I'll get another one once things calm down a little. It won't be to hard to find."

"Alright."

"We'll be home tomorrow anyway. Will you really need one?"

"Just because I'm home doesn't mean I can magically see. I still need a cane for after that." She laughed, feeling her way to the fridge and pulling out vodka and coke. She followed Karkat to the table grabbing a glass on her way over.

"Isn't your cane at home?" Karkat blinked. "It wasn't in the park."

"I took it with me to the park. Wonderful, some immature little shit must have thought it was funny to take it." She sighed, starting to mix herself a drink.

"We'll find you a new one, then. I'll be your guide until then."

She laughed, "Because you're already so good at that." She downed her first drink before mixing another. She hears Sollux walk to his room and close his door.

"Oh, come on, I carried you on my back for like twenty minutes after that!"

"And you plan on doing that again?" She laughed, "It would be easier for you if you just learned how to guide me." She downed her second, already feeling a buzz. She didn't have a very high tolerance for alcohol.

"I can hold your hand and lead you places!" He watched her, blinking slowly. "Are you sure you can drink all that?"

She shook her head, "There is more to it than that. I need to know what's on the ground around me. I need to know if there is a root there, or a bump or hole in the ground. That's what you forget to warn me about. And yeah I'm fine." She lied.

"I can do that, easy peasy."

She laughed, "Then do that next time." She mixed and down another cup. She was getting a little tipsy now.

"Yeah, yeah." He paused. "That's your third cup."

"And?" She asked downing a fourth. She was starting to slur her words now.

"And I think you should stop drinking."

"Why?" She slurred, pouring yet another drink.

He took the cup from her. "Because you're already totally wasted."

She reached for the cup again, totally missing it. "I am not." She kept reaching forward until she fell off the chair and into Karkat's lap.

"Uh huh." He pulled her up.

She blindly reached out for the cup. "Githe ne thaf." She slurred, she sat on his lap feeling around for her drink.

"Uh... No."

"Why?" She whined.

"Because you don't need anymore."

"Yeth I do." She slurred.

"No, you really don't."

She shrugged and got up, going to get a new glass. She barely got three feet before she fell flat on her face. She could barely walk straight, and her blindness made it that much worse.

"My God..." He stood up, grabbing her wrists and pulling her up again.

"I'm not your God." She laughed, it was pretty evident that was drunk. When he pulled her up she fell into his chest giggling.

"Terezi. Seriously." He held her by the shoulders, staring at her.

"Yes Karkat?" She giggled, leaning into him. She sniffed loudly. "Wow you smell so good." She slurred.

"Stop that!" He pushed her away a bit.

She fell back, completely off balance and not expecting to be pushed. "What's wrong Karkat?" She asked, "I thought I was your friend. What was that for?"

"You /are/ my friend. I just... You shouldn't... Oh, God..."

"What's wrong?" She asked, using him to get up. "I shouldn't what?"

He shook his head. "Nevermind."

"What's wrong?" She asked again, leaning against him. Her chest was pushed against his.

"Get off of me!" he yelled suddenly, pushing her away again. "God damn it!"

She fell back on her butt again. She looked up at him terrified, and shocked. "I'm sorry, Karkat." She whispered, "Please don't hurt me."

Karkat looked away quickly. "You're gonna turn into someone like me."

"How? You never said you were a drunk." She slurred, able to think a little clearer now. Her fear sobered her up a little.

"I was." He leaned against the counter, eyes fixed on the ground.

She got up, keeping her distance from him now. She felt around for a chair. "What happened while you were a drunk? Is that how you got in the gang?"

"N-No. I... I didn't want to be in the gang."

"Then how did you end up in it?"

"Bro. He... He kind of just... took me."

"He kidnapped you?" She asked softly. "And you didn't fight him? I thought you were almost as strong as him."

"God, no. I could never fight him. That's where all these scars came from."

"Why can't you fight him? I'm half his size and blind, but I still fought him. Are they all from the first time he took you or did he hurt you other times too?"

"He hurt me a lot. I can't fight him because he'll kill me on the spot. I'd rather work for him than die."

"Why did he take you in the first place?"

"I don't know."

"I'm sorry." She sighed, hugging her knees to her chest. She wanted nothing more than to have another drink and be able to forget everything, but she knew if she went for another Karkat would kill her.

He looked back at her. "Um... Terezi?"

"Yeah." She replied not looking up.

"How drunk are you?"

As her fear was subsiding, she started feeling the affects of the alcohol even more. "Very. Why?"

He knelt in front of her.

She looked at him. "Why did you ask that?" She asked again, slurring a little.

He took her face in his hands, kissing her softly.

She flinched at first, starting to pull back. After a second she gave up fighting it, she was to drunk to care anyway, why fight it and anger him. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him back hard.

He leaned back with her, wrapping his arms around her as well.

She grabbed onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist. She made the kiss even more passionate.

Karkat's mind had started to race. Did she really want this?

She was all over him, running her hands through his hair and kissing him as hard as she possible could.

He pushed her off a little, "W-Wait, Terezi."

She leaned back a little. "What's wrong?" She giggled, going back for another kiss.

"No, seriously, stop." He took her hands so she couldn't reach him. "Listen, I need to tell you something."

"What's wrong?" She giggled, still trying to reach him. She unwrapped her legs from his waist and sat in the chair in front of him. 'Am I too heavy for you?"

"No. Just stop talking." Karkat took the seat in front of her. "I'm not ever going to repeat this, okay? You'd better forget it tomorrow morning..."

"Repeat what?" She asked, reaching for him still. She really wanted to run her fingers through his hair.

He grabbed her wrists. "That I love you!"

She giggled, "Then show me. Why would you be stopping me if you loved me?"

"Because I don't just want to take advantage of you when you're drunk."

"You're not taking advantage of me if I want it." She laughed, leaning forward and smashing their lips together again.

Karkat pushed her away. "Stop it. I don't want it."

She looked like she was about to cry. "I thought you said you loved me?"

"I do, but I don't want to fuck you! Terezi, I just met you yesterday!"

"Fine then. Be that way." She yelled, as she tried to storm off, tripping yet again. She forget she wasn't at home, and expected her path to be clear.

"Terezi, please..." He got up quickly, walking over to help her up.

She got up and tried to walk away from him, tripping yet again. "Who the hell moved everything!?" She yelled in frustration.

"We're in Sollux's house!" He grabbed her arm.

"Stop it. You're hurting me." She yelled, pulling her arm from his grip.

"Well stop trying to fight me!"

"I wouldn't fight if you didn't hurt me." She yelled pulling free and running off, she managed to find herself a closet and locked herself inside.

Sollux opened the door, pissed as all hell. "Would you two stop with the fucking yelling?! I'm trying to sleep!"

"If he didn't hurt me I wouldn't have a reason to yell." She yelled back. She leaned back into the closet and tried to sleep.

Sollux growled, shoving the door open to the closet. "Stop fucking screaming."

"Fuck off." She slurred, it was pretty obvious she was beyond wasted.

"Get the hell out of my closet." He pointed away from her.

She crawled out of the closet and to the couch, curling up into a ball and falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Terezi woke with a moan. She was curled up on the couch, and had a killer headache. God that was a /terrible/ idea, and she never planned on doing that again. Even though she was drunk off her ass last night, she still remember /everything/, and regretted most of it too.

Karkat was in the kitchen, talking to Sollux quietly.

Terezi heard them, but couldn't tell what they were talking about. She got up and stumbled to the kitchen, finding a somewhat clear path.

"Speak of the devil," Sollux commented as she walked into the kitchen. "Morning, sunshine."

"What were you two talking about?" She asked, going over to Karkat and leaning against him. "Morning." She whispered to him.

Sollux shrugged.

Karkat looked at her, his mouth going dry. She didn't remember, did she?

She sighed, "I'm sorry about last night." She turned to face Sollux,"I'm sorry I was so drunk and crazy and loud." She turned to Karkat. "I"m sorry I did that to you. I knew your dad was a drunk and seeing me like that probably wasn't pleasant for you."

Sollux just shrugged it off, pouring himself some cereal. "It's whatever."

Karkat looked at the floor, silent. He wanted to forgive her, but he couldn't get any words off his tongue. Fuck. She remembered everything.

She looked worried when Karkat didn't say anything. "Karkat? What's wrong? Did anything else happen last night?" She asked confused, "I don't remember much from last night." She lied, perfectly.

"No," he said quietly.

"Then why are you upset? Was it that bad for you?" She asked softly.

"Uh... Yeah, kind of," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm so sorry." She sighed, hugging him. "All I remember is that I got really drunk...and I was all over you." She whispered the last part, blushing bright red as she remembered just how bold she was.

He slowly hugged her back, unsure what he wanted. "Just... No, don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" She asked softly, grabbing a glass of ginger ale and sitting at the table. God her head killed and it felt like her stomach was fighting her.

"Yeah. It's... It's fine."

She faced Sollux, "And I'm sorry for being loud and keeping you up." She sighed.

"It's fine. That was just me being a brat." He smiled a bit, leaning against the counter.

Karkat sat across from her at the table.

She laughed, "You weren't being a brat. You just really wanted sleep...and we were basically having a screaming match."

"Whatever. It's fine. So, how did you two end up together anyway? That's all you seem to do; scream and yell."

She laughed, "We are the least likely pair, aren't we. And the story behind how we ended up together is probably even stranger." She turned to Karkat. "Can I tell him what happened?" She asked, making sure it was okay with him first.

"Yeah, whatever," he muttered.

Feferi had walked through the front door, pulling Nepeta along. She checked upstairs in Sollux's room for him first.

She smiled and turned back to Sollux. "I might as well make it blunt then. Karkat kidnapped me. He was the one who took me in the first place, and he handed me over to Bro. He was following Bro's orders the whole time." She stopped waiting to see how Sollux would react to this.

Mean while, Nepeta and Feferi are at the door hearing everything. Nepeta stays where she is not wanting to interrupt or have Terezi stop telling the story.

Karkat blushed a bit, looking down. "I... I'm sorry, okay?"

Sollux blinked a few times. "Oh. That's... Bizarre."

She laughed and kept going. "So after they had me locked up for a few hours Bro sent him down to the basement to feed me. I spent a while talking to him. And for some reason, thank god for what ever reason that may be, he had a change of heart. When Bro sent him back to me..." She stopped for a minute still unable to accept that he really wanted to hurt her that bad. "To torture me. He had a change of heart and we escaped together."

Nepeta listened, getting pissed at both Karkat and Bro, how dare they try to hurt her friend.

Karkat reached for her hand. "Do you trust me yet?"

Feferi's grin fell away. She slowly walked into the kitchen. "Um... What's going on here? Sollux, who are these people?"

She let him take her hand, but didn't say anything. She really didn't trust him yet, but she didn't want to hurt him by saying this. "Hi Feferi." Terezi smiled, turning to face Feferi.

Nepeta walked in slowly looking like she was ready to kill. She was wearing her usual paw print gloves, tail, and hat.

Karkat looked up quickly, a look of horror crossing his face when he saw Nepeta. "Uh..."

Sollux blinked. "Feferi, Nepeta, obviously you know Terezi... That's Karkat. I think they're dating."

She quickly turned and glared at Sollux when he said that. "We are not dating." She hissed at him.

Nepeta glared at Karkat, she was looking as bad-ass and intimidating as she could. She took a couple steps toward Karkat.

"Mmm, okay." He wrapped his arms around Feferi as she approached, kissing the top of her head.

Karkat held her gaze, shrinking back in his chair.

"Did you try to hurt her?" Nepeta asked, her voice was very high and childlike but she put a lot of hate and power into that question. She got even closer.

Terezi sat and listened, trying to decide if she should step in or let Karkat handle this. He was the reason she was in this mess, and she knew there was no stopping Nepeta once she started her "hunt".

He flinched back. "N-No! I was told to try but I-"

"But you still kidnapped her." She hissed back, "You're the reason Bro could have hurt her." She got closer, slowly backing him into a corner.

"Nepeta!" Feferi moved forward, taking the collar of her long green trench coat.

Karkat fell back, covering his face with one arm. He didn't care if it didn't make him look "manly"; he knew that she could beat the shit out of him and he did not want that. "I apologized!"

"You can't just say sorry after you kidnap someone." She hissed, swinging at him with her paw. Both Terezi and Sollux forgot to mention she has claws at the end of her paws, and she likes to keep them sharp.

The claws caught the opposite side of his face, leaving a long scratch across his cheek. He cringed.

"Nepeta! Stop it!" Feferi grabbed her by the arms, pulling her wrists behind her and securing them. With one hand wrapped around her wrists, she managed to use the other to tug off her paws and let them drop to the floor.

Terezi laughed quietly as she listened to all the chaos.

Nepeta glared at Feferi, pissed she stopped her. "Let me go, I'm not done with my hunt yet." She yelled, trying to squirm free.

Sollux punched her in the shoulder. "Don't laugh, he's bleeding," he mumbled.

"No! That's enough!" She dragged her back, looking very apologetically at Karkat. "I am so sorry..."

She punched him back twice as hard. "Don't touch me."

"Don't laugh at him," he hissed under his breath.

"I can laugh if I want. He had it coming anyway." She hissed back.

Nepeta gave up fighting and just hissed and glared at Karkat."Touch her again and I will claw your eyes out." She threatened.

Karkat stared up at her, his hands shaking. He was close to having a breakdown- this was almost the exact position he'd been in when he'd killed Jade. Except... Much more threatening.

Nepeta walked out of the room with Feferi, to calm her down a little.

Terezi got up and walked over to Karkat, she gently grabbed his face and ran her finger over his cheek to see how bad it was. "Are you okay?" She asked him softly, feeling him shake.

He didn't answer, biting his lip harshly.

"Karkat. What's wrong? I can feel you shaking." She sighed, "Hey Sollux, can you get me a paper towel so I can fix his face?" She asked.

"N-No. Don't touch me." He pulled himself to his feet. "I-I'm fine. I'm fine."

"Something's wrong, and I know it." She got up with him and grabbed his hand, unwilling to let him get up and leave.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled, pushing her away.

She fell back and looked up at him, fear filling her sightless eyes. "Okay, I'm sorry." She whispered, "Please don't hurt me."

Those words made him break. He darted out of the room, tears burning in his eyes as he pushed past Nepeta and Feferi and made his way outside.


	10. Chapter 10

"Karkat?" She called out softly, after he ran out. She got up and turned to Sollux," Where did he go?"

"Outside, I think. Here, I'll go with you."

He'd started to walk away from the house, sticking a hand in his pocket. He felt something hard in it and pulled it out, examining it and slowing to a stop. It was the knife he'd taken with him, 'just in case'.

She nodded and grabbed his shoulders, following him outside. She was really worried for Karkat.

He turned sharply, heading down the side of the house for a bit of privacy to see what he could do with it.

"Karkat!" She yelled as soon as they were outside. "Where did you go?

He could easily hear them, but he wasn't about to answer. He lifted his sleeve, pressing the blade against his skin.

"Sollux, do you see him?" She asked, panic leaking into her voice. Her grip tightened on his shoulders as she got more and more worried for him.

"No, I-" Sollux stopped in his tracks, voice going a bit weak. "Um... Yeah..."

He chose to ignore them, aware that they were close by but not caring. Maybe he could die right there if he struck himself in the right place.

"Where is he, then? What the hell is going on?" she yelled, hearing the change in his voice. "Karkat!" She called out again.

"Shut up," he whispered, slapping his hand over her mouth.

Karkat sighed quietly, pulling down his sleeve and letting his head roll forward.

She bit his hand, "What is going on?" She whispered, her grip tightening even more. She was freaking out by now.

Sollux pulled her the other way. "He needs alone time."

She stopped in her tracks. "He has a knife in his pocket from when we left. He was all but having a break down in there. There is no way in hell I'm not going to go find him and see if he is okay. And I will do it, with or without your help."

"Leave him alone. He could snap at you."

"I don't care."

Sollux sighed. "Fine. I'm not bugging him, though. You're on your own."

She smiled, "Fine, just tell me how to get over to him without falling flat on my face."

"The path is clear. If you want to feel along the wall he's on the side of the house."

She nodded and put her hand on the side of the house. She followed the wall until she reached him, calling out his name again.

He still didn't answer, continuing silently with the knife.

She kept walking forward until she ran into him, falling on top of him. "I'm sorry." She gasped as she landed right on top of him.

He sucked in a breath, the knife plunging deeply into his forearm. He pushed her off quickly, tossing the knife away. "G-Get off me."

"I-I'm sorry." She gasped, she felt the handle of the knife and knew what he was doing. 'Are you okay?" She asked, grabbing for his arm to see how bad it was.

"Don't touch me!" He ripped his arm away, pulling his sleeve down past his fingertips.

"Karkat. Please." She whispered, "I know what you were doing and I want to help you. I don't want you to bleed to death on me. I know that last cut was deep." She grabbed for his arm again, this time going a little slower.

"I told you not to fucking touch me!" he yelled, jumping to his feet. "Just leave me the fuck alone!"

She looked up at him, worry filling her face. "I just want to help."

"I don't fucking want your help, alright?!"

She sighed and reached for his discarded knife, "If I can't stay to help you I'm at least taking this then."

"Fine." He spun around, starting to walk around the back of the house, though he was feeling a bit lightheaded.

She followed behind him, just in case.

He stopped about halfway to the door, leaning against the wall of the house.

She stopped behind him, wanting to reach out and help him, but she knew if she tried he would freak out at her again. "Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"I'm... I'm fucking fine..." he mumbled, closing his eyes. The lights outside were really bright. Too bright.

"You don't sound fine." She whispered, stepping closer.

He put one hand over his still-bleeding cut, losing all the will he had to keep himself conscious. He collapsed to the ground.

"Karkat!" She yelled, when she heard him hit the ground. She ran over to him. "Fuck." She whispered over and over again as she tried to figure out what to do. "Sollux! Help, Karkat collapsed."

Sollux came running out the back door, Feferi behind him. "What happened?!"

"He just collapsed." Her eyes started filling with tears as she panicked. What if he died on her? "I think he's bleeding."

"Oh, God, yeah, he's bleeding." Sollux knelt next to him. "Can you help me bring him inside?"

She nodded, and reached down to pick him up. She grabbed his feet and helped carry him inside. "Please don't die, Karkat." She whispered.

"No one's dying here," Sollux muttered. "FF, go get me the first aid kit, alright? I doubt you two have enough money to pay a hospital bill."

She shook her head. "Not even close, and Karkat would kill me if I let you take him to the ER." She sighed, placing Karkat on the couch and sitting next to him. She put his head on her lap and started stroking his hair. "How bad is it?" She asked softly.

"Pretty fucking bad. I think I'm gonna have to give him stitches..."

"I'm so sorry." She whispered to Karkat. "It was all my fault. If I didn't make things worse for you, or fall on you and make you cut even deeper." She cried, her tears dripping onto his face.

Sollux fixed him up, sighing.

Terezi sat there, rocking Karkat gently. Eventually night hit and Terezi fell asleep holding Karkat, it was pretty obvious he was going to be fine when he woke up in the morning.


	11. Chapter 11

Terezi walked up to Sollux with a smile and hugged him. "Thanks for letting us stay...and dealing with all of our bullshit." She laughed.

Sollux smiled, hugging her back. "It wasn't /too/ much of a problem," he teased. "If you ever need somewhere else to stay, just call me. Karkat, come here."

Karkat blinked, walking up to him.

Sollux took his hand, writing his number on it in Sharpie. "There."

She laughed, "How can I call you if I can't see your number?" She teased him, taking Karkat's other hand.

"Well, he can call me." He laughed.

"Oh, thanks. I feel loved." She laughed. "You know, I can use a cell phone. It"s not that hard."

"Mmm, I'd rather have KK do the calling."

Karkat blushed a bit, grateful that Terezi couldn't see it. He punched his shoulder. "Dude, shut up."

She giggled, "Is it just me or am I sensing a little bromance between you two." She teased, taking Karkat's hand. She knew it wasn't right, but she was a little jealous of the idea of them together.

"No! You are sensing nothing!" Karkat snapped, sticking his tongue out at Sollux.

"Whoa, whoa. Relax, there. Just take your girlfriend back home. We'll stay in touch."

She glared at him. "For the last time. He is /not/ my do you keep insisting that he is?"

"Because he will be."

She laughed, "Fat chance of that. Have you heard us. We scream at each other every time we are together. And he tired to kill me. I doubt that will happen."

Karkat dropped hold of her hand at that, a crestfallen look taking over his face.

She looked confused when he dropped her hand, she didn't notice he was upset. "I think we should get going" She sighed, grabbing on to Karkat's arm this time. He did promise to guide her and she needed to hold onto him if he was going to do that.

"Yeah, we should," he mumbled, starting to walk towards the car where Feferi had been waiting for them.

She followed him to the car, and silently got in. "Thanks for the ride." She smiled at Feferi, trying to break the awkward silence. It didn't help that Nepeta was in the car too, glaring at Karkat.

Karkat stared out the window, quiet.

Feferi giggled. "No problem! It's good to have you back."

"I was only gone for a day. And you saw me yesterday too." She laughed, "Did you guys even notice I was missing yet?"

"I did!" Nepeta chimed in, tearing her gaze off of Karkat

"Really?" She laughed, "What made you notice?" She asked turning to face her furry little friend.

"Well, you said you would be back in an hour... And it kinda took a day..."

She laughed, "How long was it before you noticed I wasn't home in time?"

"Well I thought I'd give you some time... But after five hours of waiting I got kinda worried..."

She smiled, "Well it's good to know you guys care and missed me. What did you do when I didn't come home?"

"I called Fefurry." There was a roll to her words, indicating the cat pun she just couldn't resist.

She laughed, "And what she say to do?" She loved all of Nepeta's cute little cat puns. It made her that much more cute and unique.

"She told me she'd come home so I wasn't all alone for the night. And she did, and I was really worried but she wasn't worrying too much, so I guessed I shouldn't. Then yesterday we went to Sollux's together and... Well, yeah."

She laughed, "You weren't expecting to see me were you?" She turned to Feferi, "You didn't call the police or anything, right?" She asked, not wanting to have to worry about dealing with them.

"No, we figured you'd be back by morning. When you weren't, we /kind of/ started looking... Then we dropped by Sollux's and there you were."

She nodded, "Good, then I don't have to worry about cops getting involved then." She sighed. "Did you happen to find my cane while you were looking?" She asked, hoping they did. She really missed her cane, and would hate if she had to buy a new one and decorate it again.

"Um... I don't think so. Where did you leave it?"

She shrugged, "It disappeared while I was at the park. Karkat said it wasn't there when he took me, so I assumed it got moved someplace else by some bratty little kid."

"Oh! We can get you a new one, don't worry!" Feferi grinned.

She sighed, "Yeah, but then I have to make a new dragon head for it, and that took forever the first time."

"No, no, don't worry about it. We'll do it for you."

She shook her head, "But that's not fair to you guys. I can't ask you to do all that work for me."

"But you're not asking, silly! We're the ones offering!" Feferi laughed.

She laughed, "If you want to that bad I'm not stopping you. I just don't want you to feel like you have to." She noticed how stiff and upset Karkat was, and reached for his hand again to cheer him up a little.

Karkat moved his hand away a bit, looking over at her.

She turned to him, she looked hurt and rejected and went back to crossing her arms. "How long until we're home?" She asked Feferi softly.

"About five minutes. Why?"

She shrugged, "I just want to go home." She sighed, " I miss it... and for a while I really thought I was never going to see it again. So yeah, I really want to be home right now."

"Just a little bit longer, honey."

She smiled and leaned against Karkat, trying one last time to hold his hand.

Karkat stared out the window, not making any moves of protest, but not doing anything back either.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"I'm fine," he mumbled.

"You seem upset." She sighed, "Did I say anything wrong?"

He shook his head slowly, not having the heart to tell her. "Don't worry about it."

She sighed, "That wasn't very reassuring. What did I say?" She asked again.

"Nothing. It's fine."


	12. Chapter 12

She sighed, not believing him but accepting the fact that he didn't want to tell her. "Do you still plan on staying with us?" She asked softly.

"Uh... If you want me to..." He rubbed his neck, unsure.

She nodded, "I do." She knew both of them would be safer at her place. "You don't mind guys, right?" She asked Nepeta and Feferi.

Feferi shrugged. "Not really!"

Nepeta turned around. "We don't have anywhere for him to sleep."

"What about the extra room next to mine?"

"... Oh." She turned around, pouting to herself.

"Do you not like that idea?" She asked, assuming she was pouting. She could hear it in her voice.

"... No, but whatever."

She laughed, "I know you're pouting right now. Tell me, do you not like my idea?"

Karkat shifted a bit. "I-I don't have to stay."

She shook her head, "No I want you to. Besides you don't have anywhere else to go, and you are not going back to Bro. I won't let you."

"But it makes her uncomfortable..."

"Its not uncomfortable. I just don't trust him too much."

Karkat rested his head in his hands, something totally off in his mind. Every mean word made him want to cry rather than scream. He was grateful when Feferi pulled into the driveway and got out to help Terezi out of the car so that he wouldn't have to and she wouldn't have to hear him break down.

Terezi got out of the car and followed Feferi and Nepeta inside. "Please just try and trust him. Just a little." She asked Nepeta soft enough so Karkat wouldn't hear, "For me."

Nepeta turned and glared at her. "Trust him? He tried to kill you!"

She shook her head. "He didn't want to kill me, that was Bro. And he saved my life, he got me out of there. He is the only reason I am alive right now."

"But he kidnapped you!"

"He had no other choice, Bro made him. If it wasn't for him I would be /dead/ right now." She yelled back, trying to defend him. "He saved my life!"

"... I don't like him."

She sighed, "Can you please just give him a chance?" She asked softly, as they walked inside. She was so glad to be home.

"Fine. But I still don't like him!"

She sighed, "Just please be nice and give him a chance. I really like him and I don't want you to hurt him."

"Alright, fine."

She smiled and hugged Nepeta. "Thanks. Did Karkat follow us in?" She asked. Wondering where he went and what he thought of her house.

"I think so."

She nodded, "Hey Karkat, what do you think of my house?" She laughed, heading to her room.

Karkat followed behind her, shrugging a bit. "It's fine. Bigger than what I'm used to."

"Well we do have three people living here." She led him to her room, "Wanna see my room? It's right next to yours."

"Uh, yeah, sure." He played with the edge of his sleeve.

"Are you okay?" She asked, "You sound off." She grabbed his hand and dragged him to her room. She laughed and stopped at the door to her room, waiting for his reaction.

"No, I-" He stopped, staring at her ceiling where various dragon-like plushies hung by their necks. "... Terezi...?"

"You what?" She laughed, walking over to her closet, perfectly avoiding all the scalemates. She had about 40 different colored scalemates all hanging from nooses. She opened her closet and grabbed the spare cane she just remembered she had. She felt so much safer holding it.

"What the fuck?"

"What?" She laughed, sitting on her bed. "Come in and sit with me." She patted the spot next to her.

He ducked under a few scalemates, still managing to hit himself in the face with a few more. "Do you have some anger issues or something?"

She laughed, "No I just served rightful justice." She started batting one with her cane.

"O...kay..." He watched her, not sure whether to be fascinated or terrified.

She laughed, "It makes people think twice about messing with me. I can easily tie a noose without looking now." She picked up a piece of rope and quickly tied it into a noose, she hung it around her neck like a necklace and smiled at him.

"Get that thing off!"

She laughed and pulled on it, making it tighten a little."Why? I don't /see/ a problem here."

"Jesus, stop that!" He grabbed the rope from her, trying to figure out how to untie the knot.

She made fake choking noises when he grabbed the rope. "Don't pull that part!" She gasped.

Karkat dropped the rope, grabbing his knife quickly from his pocket. "Terezi, you fucktard!"

She flinched back from the knife, fear making her smile waver for a minute.

"Relax, would you?" he growled, holding it closer to her neck and hacking the rope away.

She flinched when her got near her neck with the knife. "I am relaxed," She laughed nervously, "I am so chill right now."

"Uh huh." He tossed away the rope. "Don't fucking do that, you hear me?"

She sighed, ignoring his request. "You ruined the rope. I could have used that."

"How? Fucking hanging yourself?"

She shrugged, "Maybe it was for me. Maybe it was for you."

Karkat's eyes widened. "/What/?!"

She smiled at him, "You heard me."

Karkat stood up slowly. "Ooookay."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him back down. "You don't want to leave yet." She laughed, pulling out more rope.

"Terezi!" he yelled, trying to squirm away.

She laughed, sitting on his chest and starting to tie the rope into a noose.

"Stop it!" He grabbed onto her wrists, managing to push her away long enough to turn over.

Terezi gasped with the sudden movement, disoriented for a minute. She dropped the rope, which she managed to finish tying before he flipped her. "I'm sorry." She whispered, a little bit of fear leaking into her voice.

He stared down at her, hearing the fear in her voice and relaxing his grip. He lowered his face a lot closer to hers. "It doesn't really matter that much to me," he mumbled.

She felt his breath on her face and turned away from him, nervous. "I'm sorry." She whispered again, not knowing what to say.

He laid his hand on her cheek, not exactly knowing what to say either. Surprisingly it didn't make him shaky. He leaned down, brushing his lips against hers lightly.

She froze and gasped again. "Karkat?" She asked softly, starting to tremble underneath him.

He pulled back, biting his lip. "... I, um..."


	13. Chapter 13

"Karkat?" She asked again, confused on what was going on. Was he going to try and actually kiss her?

"Y-Yeah?"

"W-what's going on?" She asked, trying to pull her hands free.

He let go of her, getting up. "I, um, I'm gonna go. W-Which room is mine again?"

She nodded and got up, grabbing her cane in a more of a protective way then to help her see. She walked out of her room and lead him to his room, it was right next to hers.

Karkat followed, biting his lip. Fuck, he knew he shouldn't have done that.

"Is it okay?" She asked softly, making sure to keep her distance from him. She even held her cane between them, almost like a barrier between them.

"Uh... Yeah, it's fine."

"Yeah, just make sure to stay away from Nepeta. She's a little nervous around you and she, like a cat, will lash out when she is nervous." She sighed.

He rubbed his neck silently, sitting on the bed. "Yeah. I get it."

She nodded, looking uncomfortable as Nepeta walked up behind her.

Nepeta looked at Karkat immediately. "Did you do something?"

She shook her head, "No...umm...I just..." She didn't know what to say.

"I wanna talk to him." She pointed at Karkat.

Karkat looked up at her. "... What?"

She shook her head."Not without me there. I do not trust you alone with him." She sighed, reaching out for her gloves. "And just in case, give me your gloves."

"Fine." She pulled them off with ease, carefully handing them over so Terezi wouldn't cut herself on them. She figured she could strangle him with her bare hands anyway.

She sighed, and went to sit on the floor about halfway between them. "Okay now talk."

"What did you do to her," Nepeta hissed.

Karkat looked away quickly. "Nothing."

She sighed, "Nepeta, it's nothing just leave it."

"It's not nothing!" She jumped up.

"Why do you think something happened?"

"I can tell by the way he became such a /pussy/!" She mentally highfived herself. Cat puns. Aw yeah.

Terezi couldn't help laughing at both the fact she just called Karkat a pussy, and at the pun. "Wow, using cat puns now?"

"Well, duh, but I meant it!"

She laughed, "I love you so much Nepeta." She just loved how cute, innocent and just plain special Nepeta was.

She glared at Karkat, who was still staring at the wall and refusing to look at either girl.

She sighed, wondering it it would be better just to tell her what happened. "He kissed me. Okay?" She sighed.

"What?!"

Karkat flinched at the sound of her yelling. She scared the shit out of him and it was pretty fucking embarrassing.

"Just...calm down...please." She begged Nepeta, getting ready to have to block her from hurting Karkat.

"Well what would've happened if you didn't stop him?!" She dug her long nails into her palms, ready to pounce on him and rip his head off with her bare hands.

She was silent for a minute. "...I...I don't know." She whispered.

"Y-You seriously think I would've gone that far?!"

"Yes! I do!" She ran towards him.

"I don't know." She whispered again. "I really don't anymore." She jumped up and got in Nepeta's way, taking the brunt of her force.

Karkat stood up. "Terezi, don't."

She ignored him. "Calm down Nepeta."

"No!" She tried to push her away, ready to kill.

She held her tight, refusing to let her anywhere near Karkat. "Don't hurt him. He wouldn't have gone any farther unless I was willing."

"You don't know that!" she screamed.

"Yes I do." She lied perfectly.

"How?!"

"I just do. He got off me as soon as he realized I wasn't okay with it."

Nepeta growled.

Please." She begged, trying to hey her to calm down. "He didn't do anything wrong."

"Yeah, right," she hissed at him.

"He didn't. He thought I was okay with it and when he noticed I wasn't he got off me." She was mentally kicking herself for saying he was on top if her and hoped she didn't pick up on it.

"What do you mean, got /off/ of you?!"

She froze. Shit, she was even more pissed now. "Umm...I...He...uhhh" She didn't know what to say, but tightened her grip on Nepeta, expecting her to try and attack again.

Karkat stood up. "She had me pinned because she was trying to tie a noose around my neck. I freaked out and I flipped her over. Then I kissed her. That's all there is to it, alright?"

She nodded, "That's all that happened. I was trying to scare him and it worked and he freaked out a little."

Nepeta growled at him, her gaze not leaving his.

"Please Nepeta. Leave him be. It was just a misunderstanding. I know it won't happen again."

"Fine," she hissed.

She smiled and hugged her. "Thanks." She laughed letting out a sigh of relief.

Nepeta hugged her back before stalking out of the room.


	14. Chapter 14

She turned to Karkat. "I'm sorry." She sighed, glad Nepeta wasn't still trying to kill him.

"Don't be. It was my fault."

"I should have known she was behind me. I could have not acted so freaked out when she was near."

"It's fine. She didn't kill me."

"She still might attack you later."

"That makes me feel a lot better. Thanks, Terezi."

"Hey, I'm just telling you the truth." She laughed, walking over and sitting on his bed.

"Yes, the truth makes me feel so much better."

She shrugged, "Would you rather not know and not be prepared?" She asked, laying her cane next to her and hugging her knees to her chest.

"Well, I suppose not." He paused for a while. "You... really think I'd go that far?"

She shrugged and looked up at him. "I don't know...I really don't." She sighed, " I know I should trust you, and I really want to but...I'm scared. I'm so scared, and when you flipped me over," She stopped for a minute. "I was terrified, I really thought you would."

"... Oh." He had no idea what else to say.

"I'm sorry." She whispered looking away, feeling guilty for telling him. "I really wish I wasn't scared...like...this probably sounds really stupid but, I know if I could see you, and really know what you looked like I could trust you and feel so much safer around you." She was silent for a minute. "It's so scary not being able to see whats going on. I never know if anyone is hiding anything, or going to turn around and suddenly try to hurt me, and it scares the shit out of me."

"I would never hurt you. I can't, Terezi, you know that."

She sighed, "I know you say that but...how do I know you're not lying to me?" She asked softly. " I can't see you to know how honest you're being."

Karkat sighed. "So you still don't trust me."

"I want to trust you, but I'm scared too. For all I know I could be dead by tomorrow and that makes it really hard to start trusting someone. Especially someone who I didn't have such a great start with." She looked up at him again, tears filling her eyes. "I want to trust you but I'm so fucking scared right now."

Karkat rolled onto his side so that his back was to her. He stayed silent.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, "Do you hate me for saying that?"

"I can't hate you."

"Even after everything I said?"

"Nothing you say is ever going to make me hate you."

She was silent for a minute. "Do you think he will come back and try to kill me again?" She asked softly.

"Not under my watch," he muttered.

"But what if he still tries? What if you're not there when he comes back?"

"Of course I'll be there."

"But what if you're not. What if I'm alone when he comes back?"

"I'm not leaving you alone."

"You promise?" She whispered, turning to face him.

"Promise."

She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, you really don't know how much this all means to me."

He just shrugged, letting her hug him.

"Nepeta will probably be making dinner soon." She got up and walked to her room, figuring Karkat wanted to be alone.

"Okay."

She went back to her room and started to tie and then untie nooses, it helped her relax and think.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note: Sorry about the last few chapters being so short, this one is much longer. I suggest listening to Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons while you read this chapter**

* * *

Karkat held her hand as they walked around the carnival together. He was all smiles.

She walked with him, glad all the awkwardness of yesterday was behind them "See, it's not so bad at my house." She teased him, leading him as the crowd parted for her cane.

"Yeah, yeah. Where did they all go anyway?" Feferi had taken everyone, and everyone had split up into groups of two; Equius with Nepeta, Sollux with Feferi, and Karkat with Terezi.

She shrugged, "Nepeta and Equius probably went to see the petting zoo, Feferi and Sollux probably went to see the boat rides. And as far as I know we are by the.." She stopped and sniffed "kiddie rides."

"Did you just sniff to see where we are?" he laughed.

" Maybe.." She laughed, "It's how I see, everything has its own smell. And right now I smell kiddie rides."

"What do they smell like?"

"Little kids, throw up, gas, and a little bit of sweat."

"Ew. I'm sorry I asked," he joked. This was a rare side of him. A side only Jade had seen before.

She laughed, "I like it. And if you try hard enough you can also smell distraught mothers."

Karkat laughed. "What does /that/ smell like?"

"You have to find that out for yourself." She laughed, dragging him over to a fun sounding ride.

"Oh god. Terezi, these are kids rides!"

"It will be fun." She laughed, not willing to admit the bigger rides terrified her. She got in line for the kiddie tea cups, dragging Karkat along behind her.

"These rides are duuuumb!" he whined.

"Please?" She begged, pulling off her sunglasses and giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

He rolls his eyes. "Oh, how can I resist that?"

She smiled and laughed, "Yay!" She hugged him, as they got closer to the front of the line.

"Uuuuugh." He held her hand, looking around. "Are you sure you don't wanna do something else? Like... The ferris wheel or something?"

"Please? I really want to go on this." She laughed, giving him her puppy eyes again. She really didn't want to go on the ferris wheel, it was to high for her.

"Tez, it's a /kid's/ ride, for fuck's sake."

"But I don't like the ferris wheel. I like this ride."

"You can't even see."

"And how does that affect how much I like a ride?" She asked, a little offended he had to bring her disability into this.

"I mean... You can't see the height of the ferris wheel, so... why does it matter?"

"I can still feel how high I am. Besides being blind makes the height that much worse for me."

"I can hold your hand."

She looked away nervously, "I don't know...it really scares me."

Karkat sighed. "Then can't we go get food or something?"

She sighed, "If you really don't want to go on this with me, we can go get food."

"Pleeease!"

"Fine." She sighed, getting out of line. "What do you want to eat?"

"Let's just walk around and look."

"And smell." She laughed, sniffing to see what was nearby.

"I imagine the smells are a lot better than kiddie rides around here. You want some cotton candy or something? I'll pay."

She laughed, "It does smell a hell of a lot better. And it's okay, I don't mind paying. I'll just get myself some cotton candy."

"No, really. I'll pay."

"Are you sure? I really want cotton candy."

"Yeah, I can get you cotton candy."

"Do you want me to come with you or wait here?"

"Wait here, okay? I'll be right back." He smiled, kissing her head quickly before walking toward the stand. He didn't see Bro only three feet away, eyes locked on them.

She nodded, slightly shocked by his kiss, but glad it was only her head this time. She went over to the tables nearby and sat down, zoning out while she waited for Karkat

Bro walked over after a minute, putting his hands on her shoulders and massaging them a bit. In his best imitation, he lied, "Looks like the cotton candy machine stopped working. I'm sorry."

She leaned into him a little, liking it. "Are you okay? You sound a little off?" She asked softly.

"Hm?" He cleared his throat a bit, resting his head on top of hers. "I'm fine."

She leaned away a little, not liking how close he was getting. "You just sound a little...different." She reached up to feel his face, to see what was going on with him.

He pulled back a little. "I do?"

She nodded and let her hand drop, confused on why he wouldn't let her touch him. "Your voice sounds a little bit deeper... almost older. I don't know it just sounds off."

Karkat walked over, holding her cotton candy, though he dropped it on the ground as soon as he saw him. "Terezi!" he yelled.

She turned to him even more confused now. "Karkat? Weren't you just right behind me?" She reached out again to see who was behind her, figuring it was an imposter behind her.

Bro grabbed her by the hair, yanking her out of the chair. "You're coming with me."

She yelped and tried to get free, beating him with her cane. "Karkat help!"

Karkat ran forward, punching him dead in the face. "Get off of her!"

She blindly swung her cane hoping to hit Bro. "Let go of me!"

Bro stumbled back as Karkat kicked him in the gut.

"Terezi, run!"

She grabbed Karkats hand and ran as fast as she could, she didn't have to bad of a chance of running onto something, the area was pretty empty of people and things. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. You're not hurt, are you?" He took her other hand as they slowed to a stop.

She shook her head. "No he didn't have time to. He was pretending to be you so I wouldn't run. I think he was going to try and get me to follow him."

"Thank god..." He hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry. This was my fault. I shouldn't have left you there."

She shook her head and hugged him back. "Its not your fault don't blame yourself, he would have come for me sooner or later." She was shaking from fear.

"I won't let him get to you, okay? I promise." He sighed, rocking back and forth with her.

"But how will I ever know if I am safe? He sounded so much like you, I was convinced it was you." She whispered.

He took her hand, placing it on his face. "It's me. You'll be safe as long as I'm around, okay? I promise. I don't plan on leaving anytime soon."

She felt his face, double checking that it really was him. "I know its you now, but what if he tricks me again? I'm scared Karkat."

"I won't let him."

"You said that last time, but he still found me. He's good at this Karkat, to good for us to be able to win and get out alive."

"Then I guess I'm going to die, because I'm not letting you."

She shook her head "No! He doesn't want you, he wants me and I'm not letting you get killed because of me."

"Maybe he does want me, Tez." He stepped back a bit, grabbing her hand once more. "Fuck, I think that's him."

"Where?" She asked softly, unable to hear him approaching. "How do I fight back if I can't see what's going on?"

"I'll protect you, okay? Don't worry."

Bro walked towards them, expecting the two to run and looking a bit confused when neither did. "Quite a fight you put up back there," he growled.

Karkat glared at him. "And?"

She gripped his hand tighter, her whole body trembling. Why didn't he have them run? "I don't won't let you die for me." She whispered to quiet for Bro to hear.

Bro smirked. "And now you'll pay for it."

Karkat moved in front of her, brushing off her comment. "Come at me."

She pulled him back, "No, Karkat don't do this." She begged him.

"Relax, Tez. He won't do anything," he muttered.

Bro glared at him. "You think I won't do something?"

"Then why are we just standing here?" She whispered back, still pulling him back so he wasn't in front of her. She had a death grip on both her cane and his hand.

Karkat pushed her back. "Stay behind me." His voice began to shake a bit as Bro pulled out a knife.

Her grip on him tightened, but she didn't move. She was frozen with fear. "Please Karkat, don't do anything stupid. I don't want you to get hurt." She didn't realize Bro had a knife.

He said nothing other than, "Don't you dare come closer," to Bro.

"Karkat. Please, don't do this. We can still run." She begged.

"No. Don't move."

Bro continued closer, despite what Karkat had said.

"What do you plan on doing?" She whispered, gripping his hand even tighter.

Bro grabbed Karkat, yanking him away from her.

He cried out, grabbing onto the hand with the knife and twisting it away from where he was about to slash it over Terezi's throat. Bro growled, turning to him. "Clearly you're just going to make this difficult."

She screamed, disoriented by all the yelling and terrified now that she didn't have Karkat near her. She backed up a few steps not knowing where to go.

Karkat's eyes widened at the realization of what was about to happen. "No!" he yelled, running back to her almost immediately and grabbing her hands, trying to get her to run again with him.

She took his hands and ran with him, not questioning it at all, she was actually glad he decided to finally run. "What's going on?"

"He has a knife," he said quickly, trying to get toward the exit of the carnival. He made the mistake of looking back and seeing him aiming his knife at Terezi. "Tez, stop!"

She froze in her spot. "What's wrong Karkat?" She asked terrified.

He waited for Bro to throw the knife before shoving her out of its path, receiving it right in his chest and narrowly missing his heart. He gasped out.

"Karkat?" She called out panicking, she heard the knife hit him but she didn't know where it hit. "Did he hit you?"

He nodded, holding his hand over the wound. "Y-yeah."

She ran over to him. "How bad did he get you?" She started to feel around gently for the knife, gasping when she realized where it hit him. She kneeled next to him.

He doubled over, coughing a bit. "B-Bad." He knew it was deep, and /fuck/, it hurt.

She laid him down in her lap, stroking his hair gently. "A-re you going to be okay?" She asked softly, her eyes filling with tears. She totally forgot about Bro, all she had on her mind was to save Karkat.

He stared at her. No, he wasn't going to be okay. He knew that. He also knew that it was getting harder and harder to breathe. He could never die without telling her how he felt. "Terezi, listen to me. I-I don't think I have time left to repeat myself."

"What is it Karkat?" She whispered, trying her best to tend to his wound. It was really deep and bleeding very heavily, and it was right over his lungs.

"I love you. I'm so sorry, I've been trying to tell you, and I-I'm sorry I kept freaking you out with the moves I was making, but I was just really hoping you would take a hint, a-and..." He trailed off, looking up at the sky.

She pulled him close to her chest, hugging him as gently as she could. "I love you too Karkat." She whispered back, "I'm sorry I was too much of an idiot to notice this until now. I'm sorry you had to wait this long to hear this, but I love you Karkat. Please don't leave me. I need you." She was sobbing by now, her tears rolling down her cheeks and falling on Karkat's face.

"... R-Really?" His eyes moved from the sky back to her face.

She nodded, "I love you Karkat. I don't want you to leave me."

"Do... do you still not trust me?" He could feel the energy sinking away easily and quickly, and it wasn't enjoyable.

She shook her head, "I trust you with my life Karkat. I can't trust you anymore than that."

"Really...?"

She nodded, "I really do Karkat."

He smiled, closing his eyes. "G-Good..."

"Please don't die on me." She begged Karkat, holding him tighter as she started stroking his face.

"I-I'm so sorry..."

"No, don't be sorry. It's not your fault, Karkat. I just can't lose you right now. I love you."

"You'll keep fighting against him, right?"

She nodded, "As hard as I can. I will serve rightful justice for you. He will die by my noose." She tried to joke half heartedly, trying to cheer him up before he died.

He smiled, reaching up weakly to pull her down. "That's my girl."

She smiled and let him pull her down, trying to make it as easy as possible for him. "I'll always be your girl. Karkat. I won't ever forget you."

He kissed her briefly, holding onto her shirt. "I'll still be with you."

She kissed him back, not wanting him to let go. "Don't leave me." She begged, her tears falling on his face yet again. "I finally feel alive with you. When I'm with you I forget I'm blind, I feel normal again."

"You've never been anything less of normal to me, Tez."

"Really?" She asked softly, "I love you so much Karkat, you make me feel alive again. I haven't felt this good in so long."

"I'm... I'm so sorry... A-At least I didn't... Fuck up too bad like last time..."

"No don't be sorry Karkat, now's not the time for sorry. You didn't fuck up, you saved me, twice." She kissed him gently again, "You did really good Karkat."

"I-I did?" He stared up at her, not believing it.

She nodded, "If it wasn't for you Bro would have killed me a long time ago and that knife would be in me right now. Karkat, you saved my life twice. If that's not good, I don't know what is."

"... I love you. I-I'm really sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I love you Karkat, that's all that matters." She stopped for a moment, "Would it hurt less if I took the knife out?" She asked softly, accepting that he would probably die and wanting to make him as comfortable as possible.

"I, uh... Yeah, maybe..." He closed his eyes, hoping she would. That way maybe, just maybe, he'd bleed out sooner.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, as she grabbed the hilt of the knife and pulled it out slowly, taking care to not make his wound worse. "Tell me if I'm hurting you."

He didn't answer, biting his lip to keep from crying out. "Y-You're fine..."

She didn't realize she was hurting him, "I'm so sorry." She whispered as she pulled the knife out the rest of the way and throwing it to the side. "Is that better?" She asked softly.

He breathed out sharply once it was out. "F-Fuck, it stings."

"I'm sorry." She whispered, pulling her shirt off and using it to try and stop the bleeding.

"It's-ah- it's not your fault." He gasped out when she pressed her shirt against his wound.

"I'm sorry. Is this making it worse?" She asked softly, "How can I make you more comfortable?"

"N-No, it's just... I don't know. I'm gonna die soon anyway." He laughed weakly.

"N-no...don't say that...please." She sobbed, "Please Karkat, I love you."

"I-I'm sorry, but I think I... Kinda have to."

She laughed at that, and tried to clear the tears from her face, smearing his blood across her face. "I know, baby, but I don't want to lose you. I love you too much. Please don't leave me."

"... Why would you love me? A-All I've done is hurt you..."

"I just do, you can't rationalize love. It just happens. And you helped me so much, you gave my life meaning again. I finally feel normal, I'm not just some stupid blind girl anymore."

"You were never some stupid blind girl. You've always been pretty and funny and I'm so sorry that we had to meet like this and it had to... /end/ like this..."

"But you didn't know me before. Don't be sorry Karkat, now's not the time for apologizes."

"Y-Yes it is. I'm gonna die soon and I want you to know how I feel. C-Can you tell everyone else that I'm sorry too...?"

She nodded, "I will I promise. Is there anything else you want to tell me... or you want to know?"

"No, just... I love you and I'm sorry."

"It's okay Karkat, I love you too." She pulled him into a hug.

He breathed out, closing his eyes. "Protect yourself for me, okay?" he murmured, practically feeling his last breaths leaving him.

She nodded, "I will Karkat, I promise." She leaned down to kiss him one last time. "I love you Karkat."

He kissed her back for a moment, breathing his last breath finally into her lips.

* * *

**She never did get her cotton candy...**


	16. Chapter 16

She sat up and held his body for a moment, sobbing.

Bro walked over to her, placing her hands on her shoulders. "Now that he's gone..."

"Get away from me." She hissed, still not letting go of Karkat. She shrugged his hands off her shoulders.

"Mmm, nah." He grabbed the back of her shirt, yanking her up.

She dropped Karkat when he pulled her up. "Karkat!" She screamed, still not ready to let go of him.

"He's dead," he hissed.

"Don't say that!" She screamed, kicking her legs and swinging her cane around, trying to get free so she could run away again.

"It's true. Stop fucking fighting." He wrapped his hands around her throat.

She kept fighting, clawing at his hands now. She knew the odds were not in her favor, but she refused to not go done without a fight. "Let go of me!" She screamed.

"No," he hissed, tightening his grip.

She started to choke. "Fine, then kill me. At least I'll be with Karkat forever then." She choked out, thrusting her cane up and jabbing him in the eye as hard as she could.

"Hm. Just for that, I think I'll keep you alive." The cane bounced ineffectively from his dumb triangular shades.

She kept kicking him, not caring about her life but wanting to hurt him, no kill him, for taking Karkat from her. "Have fun with that, I'll never stop fighting." She laughed, "I will get you back."

"Good. Come home with me." He dropped her.

"No, fuck you!" She screamed, punching his gut as hard as she could.

He doubled over, hissing in pain. "You little shit!" he growled, grabbing her hair and kicking her in the chest.

She gasped, getting the wind knocked out of her. She gave up fighting even though she promised Karkat she would never give up. She was just to upset and she had lost all hope to even try fighting anymore. "Fine, then fucking take me. But good luck keeping me alive." She laughed darkly.

"Oh, I'll be sure of it," he growled, dragging her by the hair away from the carnival.

She hissed in pain as he pulled her by her hair. "Let go of my hair, I'll fucking follow you, just stop fucking hurting me."

"No."

"Please, I'm not fighting you at all." She was trying to walk as fast as she could so he wouldn't have to drag her by her hair.

"Yeah, like you wouldn't." He dragged her to his car.

She willing got into his car. "Fuck you. Fuck you for doing all of this just because I fought with Vriska. You /killed/ Karkat because I fought with my best friend."

"It's called revenge."

"That far for revenge?"

"You never go far enough for revenge, honey."

"We had a fucking petty fight, and you killed someone, and will probably kill me too. What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"I'm not gonna kill you."

"What are you going to do with me then? You can't hold me forever, someone will find me eventually."

"There's one last thing I wanna do to you." He climbed into the backseat with her, slamming the door behind him and locking it.

"And what's that?" She snapped back, not realizing how close he was.

He pushed her against the seat, forcing her into a laying position. "You'll find out," he mumbled.

"What the hell are you doing?" She screamed, trying to push him off, and failing, he was just to heavy for her.

He pinned her down, holding her wrists above her head with one hand and tearing at her shirt with the other.

She screamed and bucked, trying her best to knock him off. "Get off of me!" She yelled as loud as she could.

He managed to pull her pants and her underwear off as well as his own, growling. "Don't you fucking dare."

She screamed even louder, fighting as hard as she could, but it was useless. She spit in his face in hopes of making him give up.

He slapped her hard across the face.

"Fuck you." She screamed, kicking as hard as she could, in hope of hitting him somewhere.

He hissed in pain as she kicked him in the stomach, smacking her again. He could only hope he wouldn't have to pull his knife.

"Get the fuck off of me!" She screamed as loud as she could, hoping someone would hear and come to help her. She was secretly hoping Karkat would come and save her but she knew she had no hope of that ever happening again.

Sadly enough, he felt the need to. He crouched over her, taking his knife from his pocket and holding it against her throat. "Shut up."

She froze as soon as she felt the knife, but she did not shut up. "I thought you wanted me alive to suffer? Why would you kill me now?" She taunted him. She was terrified inside but she refused to show it, smiling at him as if challenging him to kill her.

"I didn't plan on killing you. Just making it hurt." He placed his hand over her mouth, pulling the knife away from her throat and stabbing it into her shoulder.

She screamed in pain and bite down on his hand. "Okay, I get it. I'll be quiet." She whimpered in pain, hoping it would just be over soon.

He left the knife there, smiling. "That's what I thought, baby." He moved down, pushing her legs apart and continuing to finish what he'd started.

She silently laid there while he did what he wanted, tears streaming down her face from both the pain and the fear. She was still silently hoping for Karkat to help her, even though she knew it was hopeless.

He finished up, smirking and getting off of her. He pulled his boxers and pants back on "Good girl," he murmured, kissing her head and grabbing onto the knife handle. He wasn't so sure if he wanted to take it out or drag it down further.

She shuddered when he kissed her and flinched when he grabbed the knife, knowing no matter what he did it would still hurt her. "Can I at least have me cloths back?" She asked softly.

"Not yet." He smiled, yanking the handle down and burying the knife deeper into her skin.

She screamed out in pain and tried to yank her arm away, but she couldn't move very far in the small car. "Please." She begged, "Just stop. I never meant to upset Vriska. Why are you doing all of this?"

"Oh, honey, I'm far past that now. This is all for fun." He yanked it out. "See, I need an outlet. A punching bag. And since Karkat is gone now, you'll just have to do."

She whimpered and help her arm against her body. "Why me?" She whispered, still trying to get farther away from him.

"You were the closest thing."

"Well fuck you then." She hissed back, kicking him in the groin.

He growled, plunging his knife into her thigh as she did so. "I warned you, sister."

She screamed again, not expecting that. "I'm sorry." She gasped, "Please just stop." She couldn't stop crying, she was so scared and in so much pain.

"I'll stop when you stop being a fucking brat," he hissed.

"I'll stop." She promised.

"You better." He yanked out the knife again.

She nodded, curling up around her leg and arm. "I will I promise." She whispered, "Can I please have my clothes back?"

"Fine." He threw her clothes at her, getting out and getting back in the front.


	17. Chapter 17 (Karkat's POV of chapter 16)

**Authors note**: And I thought, Karkat promised to stay with and watch over Terezi. What if he was there in the car for when bro raped her? What if no matter how much he wanted to stop it and save her, he had no power to even get Bro back? Just a little food for thought.

* * *

Karkat was in the backseat with them, standing between Bro and Terezi. He knew neither of them could see or feel him, and he wasn't doing anything to help her, but it made him feel better. "I told you I would stay with you." He whispered to her.

_"There's one last thing I wanna do to you." He climbed into the backseat with her, slamming the door behind him and locking it._

"What the fuck are you going to do to her?" He practically growled, god, he wanted to protect her so bad.

_"And what's that?" She snapped back, not realizing how close he was._

_He pushed her against the seat, forcing her into a laying position. "You'll find out," he mumbled._

_"What the hell are you doing?" She screamed, trying to push him off, and failing. He was just too heavy for her._

"Get the fuck off her!" He yelled, trying to tear him off her, but his hands just went through his arms. "Don't you fucking dare do this to her!"

_He pinned her down; holding her wrists above her head with one hand, and tearing at her shirt with the other._

_She screamed and bucked, trying her best to knock him off. "Get off of me!" She yelled as loud as she could._

_He managed to pull her pants and her underwear off as well as his own, growling."Don't you fucking dare."_

"STOP THAT!" Karkat screamed, punching Bro. It had no effect on him at all. "Leave her the fuck alone." He was about to cry by now.

"I'm so sorry Tez." He whispered, feeling like shit for not being able to protect her from Bro.

_He slapped her hard across the face._

_"Fuck you!" She screamed, kicking as hard as she could, in hope of hitting him somewhere._

_He hissed in pain as she kicked him in the stomach, and smacked her again. He could only hope he wouldn't have to pull out his knife._

_"Get the fuck off of me!" She screamed as loud as she could, hoping someone would hear and come to help her. She was secretly hoping Karkat would come and save her but she knew she had no hope of that ever happening again._

"Don't fucking touch her like that. Bro I swear to god, I will find a way to get you for this." He was madly punching Bro and trying to pull him off. "Don't do this to her."

_Sadly enough, he felt the need to. He crouched over her, taking his knife from his pocket and holding it against her throat. "Shut up."_

_She froze as soon as she felt the knife, but she did not shut up. "I thought you wanted me alive to suffer, why would you kill me now?" She taunted him. She was terrified inside but she refused to show it, smiling at him as if challenging him to kill her._

He glared at Bro, "I swear to fucking god, even if it means I go to hell, I will find a way to come back and get you. I will make you hurt like you are hurting her. Don't fucking touch her with that knife." He hissed, murder filling his eyes.

_"I didn't plan on killing you. Just making it hurt." He placed his hand over her mouth, pulling the knife away from her throat and stabbing it into her shoulder._

_She screamed in pain and bite down on his hand. "Okay, I get it. I'll be quiet." She whimpered in pain, hoping it would just be over soon._

"Terezi!" He screamed, gently stroking where Bro stabbed her, trying to make her feel less pain. "I'm so sorry baby." He whispered, "I didn't want this to happen to you."

_He left the knife there, smiling. "That's what I thought, baby." He moved down, pushing her legs apart and continuing to finish what he'd started._

_She silently laid there while he did what he wanted, tears streaming down her face from both the pain and the fear. She was still silently hoping for Karkat to help her, even though she knew it was hopeless._

"I will fucking kill you Bro, and that's a promise." He was seething, how dare Bro do this to her. He wanted to make him suffer.

_He finished up, smirking and getting off of her. "Good girl," he murmured, kissing her head and grabbing onto the knife handle. He wasn't so sure if he wanted to take it out or drag it down further._

_She shuddered when he kissed her and flinched when he grabbed the knife, knowing no matter what he did it would still hurt her. "Can I at least have me clothes back?" She asked softly._

"Don't fucking kiss her." He screamed at Bro again, "Get your worthless hands off her."

_"Not yet." He smiled, pushing the handle down and burying the knife deeper into her skin._

_She screamed out in pain and tried to yank her arm away, but she couldn't move very far in the small car. "Please." She begged, "Just stop. I never meant to upset Vriska. Why are you doing all of this?"_

"Stop fucking hurting her!" He yelled, punching Bro dead in the face, of course it had no effect at all.

_"Oh, honey, I'm far past that now. This is all for fun." He yanked it out. "See, I need an outlet, a punching bag. And since Karkat is gone now, you'll just have to do."_

_She whimpered and held her arm against her body. "Why me?" She whispered, still trying to get farther away from him._

_"You were the closest thing."_

_"Well fuck you then." She hissed back, kicking him in the groin._

_He growled, plunging his knife into her thigh as she did so. "I warned you, sister."_

_She screamed again, not expecting that. "I'm sorry." She gasped, "Please just stop." She couldn't stop crying, she was so scared and in so much pain._

"I'm so sorry." He whispered to Terezi, hating himself for dying and forcing her to handle this all by herself.

_"I'll stop when you stop being a fucking brat," he hissed._

_"I'll stop." She promised._

_"You better." He yanked out the knife again._

_She nodded, curling up around her leg and arm. "I will, I promise." She whispered, "Can I please have my clothes back?"_

_"Fine." He threw her clothes at her, getting out and getting back in the front._

_"Thank you." She whispered, putting them on as best as she could, they were badly ripped._

He curled up with her hugging her close. "I'm so sorry." He whispered over and over again, trying to comfort her however he could.


	18. Chapter 18

"Thank you." She whispered, putting them on as best as she could, they were badly ripped.

He grabbed the knife and tossed it into the passenger's seat, not wanting her to do anything to herself with it. That was his job now. "Yeah, yeah. You gonna be a good girl now?

She itched to grab the knife and plunge it into her throat. She just wanted to be done with this. "Yes." She sighed, not wanting to be on his bad side. "But good luck keeping me alive." She mocked him, knowing he couldn't hurt her from the front seat.

"Excuse me?" He didn't turn around, but he pulled the car over to the side of the road.

She felt the car stop, but assumed they were just stopped at a light. "You heard me. The first chance I get I'm joining Karkat. Good luck stopping me."

He turned around. "I'll make it hurt."

"I'll still be dead. Rather dead with a little pain then stick here with you." She spat back, her fake bravo was slowly wearing off.

He grabbed her by the throat. "You won't be dying under my watch," he growled.

"You can only cut someone so much before they bleed to death." She laughed, having a little trouble breathing with his hand on her throat.

"I have other ways."

"Like how? Most forms of torture will end up killing me after a while."

"Mmm, maybe." He dropped her, continuing to drive home.

She smiled, considering it a battle won. She stayed quiet for the rest of the ride, thinking about Karkat and about what her friends would do when they realize she is gone.

He pulled up, getting out quickly and opening her door. "Out."

She got out and followed him in, using her cane to guide her.

"Now go down to the basement."

"Why? It's not like I'm going to run." She sighed, going into the house.

"Don't care. Go down there now."

She sighed, "Can I at least eat first? I'm starving."

"I'll give you some toast or something when you get downstairs."

"Wow, I get all that!?" She said sarcastically, "You are the best host I've ever /seen/." She laughed, at her own blind joke.

He grabbed the back of her neck, digging his nails into her skin and shoving her against the wall. "I'm not putting up with any sass tonight."

"Well someone's crabby tonight." She laughed, trying to ignore the pain in her neck, and the fear of having him so close to her.

He slapped her hard across the face, holding her even tighter

She leaned away from him a little, pushing herself into the wall. "Well someone's moody, maybe you're on your period." She laughed.

"Fine. You're not getting dinner tonight." He growled, shoving her towards the basement stairs.

"Your cooking sucks anyway." She laughed, going to the stairs but not walking down them yet. "I could do better and I'm blind."

He stepped behind her, giving her a rough shove down the stairs.

She fell down the stairs, spraining her wrist when she landed down at the bottom. "Bitch!" She yelled up the stairs at him.

He slammed the door, leaning against it casually.

She wanted to see just how far she could push him. She ran up to the top of the stairs and started kicking the door and yelling insults at Bro.

He closed his eyes, breathing out and ignoring her.

She screamed one last time before giving up and walking down the stairs. She really wanted to be done with all of this. She wanted to be with Karkat again. She started feeling the floor around her for something she could kill herself with. Bro wasn't stupid enough to leave anything sharp laying around down there, but he did leave rope, not knowing she could easily use it. She felt the rope and smiled,she had her way out, yes it would be a painful way out but a way out none the less. It wouldn't be to hard for her to tie a noose and sting herself up, she's done it to enough scalemates, and she was more than willing to die. She just hoped she would be gone by time Bro noticed what was going on. She quickly took the rope and tied it, her experienced fingers working quick and sure. Once she had her noose made she stood up and felt the ceiling for a pipe she could hang herself off of. It took a few minutes but she did find one and tied her noose to it. She then quickly found a box and slid it over to stand on. She smiled, a sick and creepy smile, slipping the noose around her neck. "I finally won Bro." She laughed, before jumping off the box. Unfortunately for her, her neck didn't snap and she started to suffocate. She didn't fight it, accepting death, yeah it did hurt her like a bitch but she enjoyed the pain. She knew the pain meant she was dying, she was going to be with Karkat soon. She vaguely noticed a crash the box made as it fell over but paid no attention to it.

Bro jumped as he heard the crash downstairs, running down to the basement. "What the fuck-" he began to yell as he threw the door open, eyes widening as he saw Terezi hanging by her neck by a pipe on the ceiling.

She smiled at him, mouthed out "I won." Before closing her eyes and letting death overtake her.

"You motherfucker!" he yelled, running over to her and ripping a knife from his pocket. He tried to hack the rope away, though it wasn't in time for her to stay alive.

She opened her eyes, expecting to see blackness like she usually does, but instead she saw a face hovering right over her, looking concerned. The face seemed familiar but it was hard to tell because this was her first time seeing in a while.

Karkat grabbed her hands when he realized she was finally awake. "Why the fuck did you do that, you asshole?" he hissed, though there was relief in his voice. He pulled her into a hug.

"Karkat?" She asked softly, recognizing the voice. So that's what he looked like, god he was hot. "I'm so sorry, I couldn't keep going. I had no way of getting out and he was just going to keep hurting me. I couldn't let him do that to me again." She whispered, trembling just thinking about it. " He hurt me, really bad and he was just going to keep hurting me again and again. I'm so sorry Karkat."

"Shh, no, it's okay. Don't be sorry. You're here now." He stroked her hair softly, rocking back and forth with her. "You're safe. I promise."

"He didn't even want to let me die either, he tried to stop me. He wanted me to suffer." She started crying now, leaning into him and letting him rock her.

"Shhh. Honey, it's alright now. No one can hurt you here. Can you see me?"

"What if he tries to follow me here?" She asked softly, looking up at him. She smiled when she saw his face, "Yeah I can see you. I can finally see again."

"Thank God." He smiled back, kissing her softly. "I'm so glad you're here."

"So you're not mad I killed myself?" She asked softly, she snuggled up into his chest, wanting to be held.

He held her tightly against him, rubbing her back. "Of course not. I'm here with you now."

"Where are we?" She asked softly, standing up and taking his hand. She started looking around, everything was very dark and scary.

"Uh... The afterlife, I guess." Karkat had never been brought up around any religion; he didn't recognize it as Hell. He was just glad he could be there with her.

"Well this is sure as hell not heaven." She laughed, looking around. Terezi was brought up religious and knew this was not heaven, but she refused to believe she was sent to hell.

"Well... Maybe there is no heaven and this is just where we were sent. I'm sure it's not that big of a deal." He held her hand.

She gripped his hand a little tighter, "And what if we were sent to hell?" She asked, getting nervous.

"... There's no Hell either." He pulled her closer, almost protectively.

"How can there be an afterlife but no heaven or hell? And why is it so dark here?" She asked, sounding a little scared.

"Shh. It's not hell."

"How do you know? You've killed people before, I killed myself. We were sent to hell."

"... No. It's the afterlife."

"How do you know? I'm pretty sure we are in hell. Why else would the afterlife be so dark? And I bet you if you looked around a little, you would find fucking sulfur."

"... Okay, what's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal?! We're in hell!" She yelled at him

"It's not that bad!"

"Why do you think that? Do you know what even happens in hell?"

"No?" He looked at her. How bad could it be?

"Have you ever heard of eternally burning?"

"No. But we're fine now, I don't understand what he big deal is..."

"How can you be so sure?" She asked, "What will even happen to us?"

"I don't know. But we'll be fine."

She nodded and gripped his hand, starting to walk forward. "Please don't leave me."

"I would never."

She walked forward, leading Karkat into hell.

* * *

**Author's note**: Hey guys I hoped you liked our story. Please review so we know what you thought, and could improve how we write. We're writing a prequel and will be posting it soon. It's the story of what happened between Jade and Karkat.


End file.
